Click to Enter
by Vesca
Summary: Kaoru is a top programmer paid to help people and companies become part of the new virtual reality that is taking over. The year is 2032, and she's just taken on a new assignment
1. Prologue

Click to Enter - Prologue  
  
www.kendoweb.com\kaoru\news&updates  
  
ENTRY 1 10-20-2032  
  
We'll start this out with a question. How much do you really know about computers? This is the opening question to the thousands of job interviews that I experience weekly. People come to me, ask me to do a job, and then ask me if I really know what I'm doing. I tend to get rather annoyed at the insult, but it's understandable. The beauteous Kaoru Kamiya of Kendoweb Industries is often underestimated.  
  
@`~~~~  
  
"KAMIYA! Get your fingers off that keyboard. I told you no playing around until that security program for PCE is done. We promised them it would be ready by tonight."  
  
"Coming!" Kaoru rolled her chair across the tile floor of her computer room. As she spun past three different monitors she smiled to see them all happily working away at various applications. She came to a stop in front of a wide flat screen monitor with tiny heart stickers placed around the edges. "Ah, my sweet Chammi-chan, how you do beep and sputter." With a few deft flicks of a mouse the flat screen was brought to life from its darkened screen saver to reveal several open windows. Slim fingers began flying over the keyboard causing incomprehensible lines of code to sprint across the screen. Kaoru began humming as she watched her creation begin to form.  
  
"Megumi," she called out as a random thought brought her fingers to a halt. "Did the CEO of PCE seem more like a snake or a lizard to you?" The dark haired programmer snickered as she heard the quick clicking that always preceded her partner in programming into any room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Megumi Takani clicked into the room on bright red heels. Her business attire was rumpled and her normally perfect hair seemed straggly. "He's an utter cow, that's all he is. If you don't finish this program tonight and cause me to have to speak or meet with that man again... I will." She squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered. "I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but I do know it will have something to do with your hair."  
  
"A cow, huh?" Kaoru's eyes glittered as her thoughts began churning. "I can do a cow."  
  
Megumi's eyes opened just enough to peer quizzically at her friend. "Again, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you've seen a completed security program before, right?" Megumi nodded. "To them it just seems like a whole bunch of lines, but I have a couple tricks up my sleeves here." Kaoru returned to her typing as she continued to speak.  
  
"I find that focusing on creating a certain type of animal using lines of code is rather helpful and fun too. They only see the lines since they're looking up close. If PCE actually had a computer that was capable of seeing the entirety of the code all on one screen; they'll be able to see the cow that it's about to become." Kaoru laughed and pressed the ether button with a flourish. Let's see what my artistic skills have created."  
  
The two females stared at the screen as the running lines began to shrink and curve. The numbers and symbols melted together to form what could only be described as a cow butt, swinging tail and all. Megumi's snicker was soft and barely heard as the butt began to shrink until they could see the entirety of the back of a cow. The snicker became an all out guffaw as the camera angle turned to view the head of the cow.  
  
"He never looked that good, Kaoru," Megumi gasped out around her laughter.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"You should make him be chewing something."  
  
"Yeah, cows like to chew, don't they? They also regurgitate. I'm going to have to somehow get that into the program." At the click of a button the cow disappeared and the lines of code began running down Kaoru's screen again. "I should be done by seven or so, Megumi. Will you call out for dinner?"  
  
"Sure thing, Tanuki." Megumi chuckled at her old childish name for Kaoru. Her grin faded as she saw that the girl had ignored her completely to focus on the program. She clicked out of the humming room full of electronics and returned to her cushy office of leather chairs and plants. As she sifted through her rolodex for a good Chinese take-out a call began ringing on the business line.  
  
"Kendoweb programming, how may we assist you?"  
  
The rest of the evening was taken up with new business in and old business being mailed out. PCE's security cow was copied to a single hard drive and messenger delivered to the CEO at his house before the clock turned nine. The two long time friends celebrated with noodles and curry to the tune of several million sliding into their bank account.  
  
Megumi's painted toenails were exposed as she propped her feet up on their living room table found above their business offices. The two were lounging on an overstuffed leather sofa watching a dark TV screen. "We got another offer in today," she mentioned just as Kaoru took a large bite. Full cheeks and a hanging noodle cause Megumi to laugh. Kaoru scowled as she slurped up the noodle and chewed as fast as she could. "When," was all she asked.  
  
"They want to go online one year from now."  
  
Kaoru stirred her noodles around in their bowl. "Do they mean on the web or Online? I don't do websites."  
  
Megumi nodded. "They want Online. It seems they have a perfect 'in' in the Online community and they want to cash in on it."  
  
"What're they selling?"  
  
"It's a game, another world for people to plug into. They want you to help with the programming."  
  
"Who's doing it?"  
  
"JP Enterprises, a small gaming company out of Kyoto. They've done well with several MMO games and are looking to expand."  
  
"Basis? Gameplay? What're we looking at?" Kaoru placed her noodle bowl near Megumi's feet and turned to face her. "What's your take on it?"  
  
The older woman sighed and kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she began pouring out facts about the company, how much, in which market, which consumers. She turned out profit facts, loss facts, how much debt, to who they owed it too. Kaoru's eyebrows raised as Megumi began sketching out a short company history.  
  
"My take is." Megumi turned to Kaoru with a serious expression. "They've got a good product, one that will sell. They want seamless interaction with the Online community. You, the daughter of the man who created the Online world are the only one able to give them what they want." Megumi's eyes sparkled. "You can name your price."  
  
"It's a game, right?"  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"One year contract, probable extensions of six months. I'm looking at having my name all over the Online as head programmer of the first MMO specifically for the Online. This might take my serious reputation down a bit."  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"But I can name my price and they will pay, oh yes, they will pay." Kaoru stood up with her fist raised. "I'll do it! Set up a meeting two days from now with the head of the company. Let's scope them out a bit more before we tell them yes."  
  
"Already done." Megumi stood up next to her only having to look down slightly due to her stocking clad feet. "We'll meet with the CEO of JPE and his top programmers, who you'll be working closely with, three days from now in their offices downtown. Until then." The two long time friends grinned together.  
  
"PARTY!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . To Be Continued . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I always seem to forget this, but I really don't own them.  
  
Author's notes: Yatta!! Yeah, I'm starting one without finishing Tapestry of Lives, but ToL is a long time story of mine that emerges out of my head whenever it feels like it. This one seems to be jumping out much quicker. Anyway, my boss seems to think I do better when I have three or four different things to do at once, so maybe CtE will be good for ToL. We'll see.  
  
So, leave a review and tell me what you think. Chapter one is already on the making and the storyline is fleshing out nicely in my head. So cheer me one, willya!  
  
Author's second note: This has been edited and redone slightly. If you've read the story before, feel free to read it again. I'm hoping to have it flow a bit smoother this time around. Bumpy chapters don't seem to help my creativity factor. 


	2. Chapter 01

Click to Enter - Chapter One  
  
To: ToriAtama@Zanzaforhire.com From: KenHim2028@JNSA.com Subject: A funny thing happened on the way to the Director's office today  
  
It seems they've decided to replace our old water fountain with a newfangled water and coffee dispenser. Also, Katie had her baby two days ago, a little girl. She's named her Meiko. Mrs. Funabashi from the 30th floor has finally decided to retire, three years from now. Miss Hattori will be taking her place as head secretary. And did you know that Fumihiro and Kazuki from the field office are suspected of having a very illicit affair?  
  
Note to self: Never get caught in a hallway alone with Mrs. Sunada ever again.  
  
Why does this woman think I am actually interested in all of her gossip?  
  
Director Saitou has a new job for us, one that the department heads agree is right up our alley. Seems there's even a possible link to our old friend Shishio and his ever present plans for world domination.  
  
Get back to the office ASAP for an early dinner and brainstorming. This case needs to be cracked and cracked quick, my promised vacation has been put off until this job is done.  
  
Himura 12-09-2034  
  
: P  
  
Sanosuke Sagara was just being handed a hot cup of coffee when his pager began buzzing as if its next page would be its last. When he began cursing he didn't really know who he was cursing at, the hot coffee cup burning his fingers, the waitress who hadn't given him a napkin, or the punk who had dared page him during his morning coffee break. To fuel his annoyed state, the buzzing stopped as soon as the cup was on the table, just in time for everyone in the nearby vicinity to know exactly what he thought of his parents, their parents, and the state of the world in general.  
  
As he pulled his pager out of his pocket he remembered that this was in no way possibly the worst way to start the morning. He could have been forced to skip his morning caffeine break while listening to a bunch of fat headed department officials try to dump more work on him and his buddy. He knew that Kenshin was a master at deftly maneuvering his way out of stupid assignments and so had left it up to his partner to attend the meeting in his stead.  
  
The thought that this page might be about the results of said meeting had Sano cringing as he laid out a napkin on the table and used the unique piece of machinery that was his pager to project the message onto the now light colored background. After several more curses and a yell for a to-go cup he balled the clean napkin up and threw it at the empty booth in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Sagara," a clear voice admonished him. "I will have to clean that up, now." Tae Sekihara, owner of Sano's favorite coffee bar stepped up and shook her head at him. "First you come in and scare my new waitress half to death then you dirty my restaurant. What am I going to do with you, Mr. Sagara?"  
  
The tall man stood up with a resigned look on his face. "Let me pay you back later, Tae sweetie. I'll bring Kenshin in this afternoon so you can gather all your girlie customers together."  
  
Tae frowned and turned on a heel. "Get out of here you big lug, and make sure you bring him between four and four-thirty."  
  
Sano grinned and walked out leaving his coffee behind completely.  
  
`(U'.') Coffee breaks are for the spineless. Martini breaks are much more my style.  
  
Kenshin was already nose deep in the file he'd been given when his unhappy partner strode into their office. He vaguely waved a finger in the direction of a plastic bag full of wrapped sandwiches and packaged fruit stuffs. Without a word, Sano sat down at his desk and swiveled so he could stare at the back of the red-head's head until he noticed.  
  
After several minutes of the silent treatment Sano got tired and pulled the tempting length of hair just as he would have a fifth grade girl's pigtail. "Well," he drawled out. "What did they find that they think we're so perfect to handle"  
  
Kenshin let out a startled "Oro," as his eyes were suddenly pulled away from the newspaper clipping he'd been reading to focus on the pockmarked ceiling above him. "The director had Katsu work on it, and you know how Katsu is. There's actually more in here about the art and design of the case than the possible criminal aspects surrounding it."  
  
"Give it to me straight," Sano asked in a low tone fearing the worst. Their last job had been a work of art from Katsu also. It had taken them out to sea, on a deserted island with only a manly pirate chick and her monkey boy lackey. They'd somehow managed to stop a smuggling ring, but the resulting paperwork from all the stakeout's and research they'd been forced to do had kept them office bound for almost three weeks afterwards. He was not looking forward to building another case from the ground up.  
  
Kenshin pulled himself back into a proper sitting position and swiveled around till the two partners were facing each other. "It's an investigation into a game. The first game to be a complete Online adventuring world. Kids plug themselves into this world and have a virtual experience unlike any other."  
  
Sano's brows raised. "What, he's got us going after a porn thing?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Katsu briefly mentions a possible link between this game and the rash of electronic thefts that have become so common throughout the city. It seems that some of the spec requirements for the game are beyond what the normal teenager is allowed in his or her bedroom." Kenshin grabbed a clipboard and scratched some notes down. "That's police fodder."  
  
Sano stood up and stretched his long limbs. "That can't be the only thing he found. Why are they siccing us two specifically on it? What link are we going after?"  
  
Kenshin flipped several pages then looked up at his tall partner. "We are to research and report on the accidental deaths of several people while Online and in the game. It seems that there's a bug in the programming. This one is causing the brain deaths of some very high officials.  
  
"I thought the fourth floor had been given those 'mysterious' deaths?" They're the ones who handle political assassinations."  
  
"It seems that the game is more involved than previously thought. At least that's what the fourth floor came up with. So now they're dropping it in our laps because it no longer fits nicely into their political assassination definition." Kenshin sighed as he pulled out a large glossy picture and handed it to Sano. "This picture should help you realize why we were given the case."  
  
"It's an old Japanese town." Sano looked up at his partner cluelessly. "What's this supposed to tell me?"  
  
"Meiji era Japan, that's the game setting."  
  
"And? What's so big about a background?"  
  
It's not a background on a screen, Sano. It's all around you. The game is Online. People play it using Plug Ins. They log on and run around the game acting as if they lived in that era. It's like.."  
  
"Another world, maybe?"  
  
Both men turned to the door of their office. A ?young? girl stood there with a smile and a mini-skirt. Kenshin resurfaced from his thigh watching thoughts first with a shake of his head. "Yeees," he drawled. "Something like that."  
  
The girl's grin widened as she stepped into the office and held her hand out. "Misao Makimachi, pleased to meet you. I've been ordered from above to help you two out."  
  
Sano sputtered a bit and finally raised his eyes to her sea green orbs. "Why would we need your help, girlie?"  
  
Her happy eyes sharpened as she tilted her chin until she was facing Sano. "I am the information specialist from downstairs specializing in the Online and its coordinating technology. I'm a master cracker of security codes and have been ordered to introduce you to your research field and guide you in your efforts." She turned back to Kenshin with a quick twist. "So, where do I sit?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Che, do you see any extra room in here? Get your own office." Sano was about to sit down again but was stopped by a thick braid hitting him in the chest. He looked down to see Misao sitting in his seat. "Hey! What do you think you're doin?"  
  
"Oh, this will be fine. Maybe with a bit of cleaning. Wow! I've been trying to find this type of pen for ages." She swiveled the chair around to face the grinning Kenshin. "I love gel pens."  
  
"Oi! Get out of my chair," Sano spluttered above her.  
  
"So Misao, why don't we start out with how much like a different world this game is." Kenshin was doing his best to keep his grin to a minimum but was unable to hold in the laughter as Sano stormed out between the two agents.  
  
Misao nodded as she paused to gather her thoughts. Her eyes automatically began running over the walls while she tried to think of where to begin. They and her train of thought stopped on an oddly placed decoration in the tiny office. It occurred to her that it actually wasn't unusual to see an antique looking sword displayed in an agent's office, but normally it was in a higher level agent's office; not to mention that it was never placed in an easy to access holder so the owner could easily grab it on his way out.  
  
Kenshin's eyes followed hers after listening to silence for several minutes. He sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to know what she would think of the basket of wrappings that Sano kept in the bottom drawer of his desk. She would eventually remember the incident several years ago with Shishio, bring to mind how it all ended, and realize that the sword she was staring at was still a commonly used weapon. Most of the crazies he and Sano were told to hunt down were adamant in their need to be defeated 'honorably' while using ancient weapon styles. His second sigh fell heavier as he realized she would soon remember the nick-name the pair had been given just after they..."  
  
"You two are the Kenshin-Gumi, aren't you?"  
  
Too late. Kenshin's tortured smile told Misao all she needed to know about that name and caused her to laugh. "So I get to join the only agents on the job who actually know how to defend themselves without using a laser pointer and a computer. She chuckled and offered her hand to him. "Let me introduce myself again, maybe you'll understand even better why they decided to pair us up. "Misao Makimachi, the only girl to ever win the gold at the national kenpo tournament."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "You like kenpo?"  
  
"I live it! I slump around if I miss practice for more than two days. It's the only thing that's allowed me to keep my girlish figure while sitting on my butt all day staring at a computer screen." Misao giggled and crossed her ankles.  
  
"So, now we're a threesome, huh?" The two sitting agents turned to see Sano leaning in the doorway, a rolling chair just behind him. "A swordsman, a fist fighter, and now a ninja." He sighed and rolled the chair into the office. "There're gonna be alot more bloody faces when word gets around about you." He cracked his knuckles as he sat down in the obviously wrongly purloined chair. "So, what's the scoop?"  
  
Misao smiled softly and began.  
  
"Many years ago a rogue programmer, tired of the whole Microsoft experience, decided to put his god-given talent for programming to good use. He created what we now call the Online; a new world to plug in to for those who are tired of their own. It was, strangely enough, created originally for security and monitoring purposes, a VR world where code is actually in a malleable form instead of just lines on a screen. Now, thirty or so years ago technology wasn't ready for this new world so he shelved it for a bit while focusing on technology in the real world. In his free time he continued to develop the world and the plugin technology. He found that it wasn't enough to just immerse oneself in sounds and fingertip nerve impulses. He created a way to have one's mind completely enveloped by the world using a Plugin. The First Plugin."  
  
Misao grew starry eyed and continued. "He was the first to be able to access the construct of the Online, an actual program running on his computer alone using the newest and not always legal technology."  
  
"English please," Sano muttered.  
  
"Koshijirou Kamiya was able to send his mind into a computer, one he'd specifically programmed to allow his entrance. He began creating code with a thought instead of having to type. He was able to draw his dreams in electronic code and save them onto a hard drive, well actually it was a high density silicon drive that he wasn't supposed to have but hey, he made it work. In short, he turned his computer into a mind reading and machine. The controlling part came later."  
  
Both males spoke in unison. "Controlling?"  
  
Misao blinked at a sudden thought then gasped. "Have you two never been Online before?"  
  
Both men nodded causing her jaw to drop. "And they want me to explain this to you?" The two nodded again. Misao began cursing but cut off as Sano started to laugh.  
  
"This," She began primly, "Is better shown than explained." She stood up and slid around Sano who was blocking the door. "We have four Plugin stations downstairs. I'll kick someone off if I have to, but you two will be going Online today, now as a matter of fact. Follow me."  
  
The two agents shrugged at each other and meekly followed; Kenshin only after grabbing his sword and Sano with his hands thrust into his pockets.  
  
. . . .  
  
To Be Continued . . . .  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to end it there, but I didn't want this chapter to get any longer. But be happy.. this just means that the next one is already on its way out. I seem to continue to confuse people no matter which story I right, ne? Well, this is an explanation chapter, action begins in the next one. Please look forward to it.  
  
Jaded: I'm glad you like how I write, but prologues are always the easiest. Please reserve your judgment until you actually tackle the first chapter, but thank you for your support! And I'm just winging it on most of the game and computer stuff.  
  
MP: Hmm? No, actually I would hate to see Kenshin actually working for Shishio, and somehow Oro-chan just doesn't seem to fit into an electro-geek image. I tried, but it just didn't work.  
  
Marstanuki: always a pleasure to see you, here's the first chapter!  
  
JML: It's developing quickly so you won't have too long to wait.  
  
Additional notes: Imagine the Online as the Matrix and you got it pretty much down pat. Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, don't own Microsoft, don't own a car.. would you like me to go on?  
  
Author's second note: Yeah, much smoother now. tell me what you think!! 


	3. Chapter 02

Click to Enter Chapter Two  
  
12-09-2034 - Newest Trends in the Gaming Industry  
  
One title, people! One title is all you need to have. If you're not part of the newest, hottest, fastest growing Online game out there then you better get in quickly or be left behind. Tales of the Meiji is the top selling game of the year, nearly the only selling game of the year. Only within its depths can you truly be the warrior you were meant to be. Tales of the Meiji allows you to plug-in and wander around the beautifully rendered VR world of Meiji era Japan. The character construct menu allows you enough choice to nearly guarantee that your character will be the only one like it out there, and when we say there we mean THERE. The game's current adventuring area spans from Kyoto to Tokyo with plans to expand further. With Online software becoming easier to buy no self-respecting gamer has any excuse to leave this one on the shelves. Come immerse yourself in an era of peaceful turmoil. Fight Yakuza, Police, and wandering swordsmen. Protect towns and villages or join in on the pillaging. Get a strong enough gathering of players around you and create your own gang. JP Enterprises has out done themselves with this fine asset to every gamer's shelf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao was humming to herself as she led the way through long hallways in dire need of new wallpaper. It seemed what her father had said was true, no matter what type of technology was to be found on the outside, the government wasn't one for updating the inside of their own National Security building. She glanced back once to make sure her new partners were keeping up and smiled when she saw Kenshin's sword. So the rumors she had heard about him and that weapon were true. It went wherever he did. Misao shrugged happily and pushed the down button for the elevator.  
  
The trio arrived safely and quietly at the second basement floor, a locked floor unless you had clearance, which Misao did. She cheerfully waved at the sleepy looking guard in his chair outside a pair of glass doors. He grinned and pressed the proper buttons. The glass doors quietly opened gaining them entrance into what seemed to Kenshin and Sano to be another world entirely.  
  
A short hallway was papered with a variety of large sheets decorated with tiny scribbles and equations. Casting shadows from above were thick bundles of wires strung haphazardly with what looked suspiciously like duct tape. The hallway soon opened up into a wide room with only movable screens scattered randomly throughout. The warehouse style floor was littered with wires snaking every which way as they traversed from the ceiling to the wall to the curious looking machines that were set up everywhere.  
  
Misao immediately bounced over to a trio of machines that looked more like a set of dentist chairs than anything high tech. "Now I know you might not think these look really safe," she said as she began checking some of the wire connections. "But these are some of the best plug-in modules available. One of the Techs from my department built them himself from parts he requisitioned after a big bust. As soon as we heard that the bust was electronic equipment we filed our papers. With a bit of red tape cutting and a few favors, our department was able to cash in on most of the stash taken."  
  
"Does that mean they're illegal?" Sano scratched his head and watched as Misao began adjusting the sizing on the chairs. He could tell she was making one longer to accommodate him.  
  
"Not exactly," Misao laughed. "They're just not considered street legal if you want it in black and white. You'll be getting a much better connection with these plug-ins than you would with any bought from a store." She motioned Sano over to the chair she'd been working on. "Have a seat, I'll explain as I hook you up."  
  
Kenshin was hard pressed to keep his laughter in as he watched Sano's face change from amusement to wonder to abject terror. His partner's mistrust of all things mechanical was a set law in the NSA's books. It had taken Kenshin weeks to get Sano to understand that his new pager was much more useful when not being thrown across the office.  
  
"Me? You want me to go first?" Sano's eyes darted around doing their best to not land on the chair.  
  
Misao nodded and walked over to him. She lowered her voice and began speaking in a soothing tone. "Allow me to explain what's going to happen while I check the straps."  
  
"Straps?!"  
  
She laughed and grabbed his arm. "The straps are there more for your security than anything. While plugged in you will not have the ability to activate your physical body, these straps," she lifted a thick one that ended with a silver buckle. "Are there to make sure you do not fall off the chair. They are not to hold you down and never let you up." She maneuvered him gently into the seat and lifted the other side of the hip strap. "Now watch, I'm not even going to tighten these up. They're just going to sit loosely right here, the same at your ankles and at your wrists."  
  
Sano's eye began twitching as Misao disappeared behind him. "What're you doing now?" Kenshin shared a smile with her as she began explaining the headset to him. "I'm adjusting the actual plug-in now. It's just a tangle of wires with three legs jutting out. Do you feel where I'm pressing? Right there at the top of your spine is the easiest access for what we call a remote plug- in. Contrary to its name it doesn't 'plug in' at all. It attaches with a bit of adhesive, that's the wet stuff you feel, don't worry. Right now it's within millimeters of your spine where millions and millions of bits of energy and information are running up and down. As soon as Himura and I are ready it's going to begin controlling this great big river of information, and that's all there is to it. Just sit back and relax, clear your mind for right now, do you hear the music?"  
  
Misao continued speaking in soft words as she wrapped the arms of the plug-in around his face. Tiny plugs blocked his ears and soft cups covered his eyes. She watched carefully as his breathing slowed. With great care she taped two small wires to his upper torso, one on his neck right off of the pulse and one just inside his shirt collar near the top of his lungs. She stepped back and grinned as his pulse and breathing rate began showing on a screen right above his head. She turned to Kenshin still smiling. "Are you going to be as much trouble?"  
  
He shook his head and stepped over to the second chair. "I understand how it works, and I know I'm in good hands, but I do have some questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What about security? Who is allowed in here once we 'plug-in'?"  
  
Misao nodded her head several times. "No one is really. We normally allow those with proper clearance of course, but with a switch of a button I can make it so that no one will be allowed in no matter what the clearance, except for one person." Misao took a deep breath and began working on Kenshin's straps. "His name is Aoshi, Shinomori Aoshi. He's the Head Tech of my department and the original creator of these plug-ins. He is allowed access without question, but he knows when it's best to bother and when it's not. He's a thoughtful guy, really quiet." She laughed quietly and pushed his shoulders down. "Actually, if he does come in while we're Online, I wouldn't be surprised if he plugged in and found us. I think he has a crush on me."  
  
Kenshin kept quiet but noted the twinkle in her eye and the soft smile playing on her lips. Maybe it wasn't just the tech that had the crush. He took a deep breath as he felt the cool liquid adhesive mark a circle at the back of the neck. As with Sano Misao continued talking while she was working on him.  
  
"I do this all the time, you know; introduce new people to the Online. Whenever there's a high level cabinet member who needs to understand a bit about it or even if they're just looking for some fun I'm the one they call on. Some of them like to question me the entire time. A common one I hear is the origin of the word Plug-in when it's actually not some wire sticking into you. I never really tell them that the best of the best in the Online world actually are connected that way. There's a surgical procedure one can go through, but it's pretty expensive. I know a few people who've done it and they rave about the quality of the visuals and reaction times."  
  
Kenshin did his best to continue listening but his hearing was impeded when Misao gave a gentle push to his ear plugs. All he could hear was a soft sound as if he was near the sea shore. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the cups that would cover them and did his best to relax. The last thing he remembered before opening his eyes was the fell of Misao's fingers unbuttoning his shirt to attach the heart monitor.  
  
She sighed as Kenshin's pulse and breathing rate began silently blipping on his screen. She'd been trained in voice hypnosis as soon as the department found that inquiring people would actually request her to help them plug- in. She hated using it on people who had no idea what she was doing, but she was sneaky, like a ninja! She laughed aloud and made her way to the third chair after placing thin blankets over the two relaxed agents. Her head turned as she heard the entrance doors open. "Aoshi," she called out. "I'm going Online with my new partners. Will you tuck me in?"  
  
The tall Head Tech walked over with his normal impassive face. He glanced quickly at the two occupied chairs then focused on Misao as she began strapping herself down. "You should try the new chair. It's better suited to your abilities."  
  
She shrugged and lay back as he walked over and began working on the straps she couldn't do herself. "I'll do that sometime when I'm not leading newbies around." She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers searching through her hair. "I'm in your hands, Aoshi-Sama," she whispered as he found the small metal rivet near the base of her skull. She shivered at the odd sensation of the wire entering but soon lost herself to the virtual world she inhabited most of the time now.  
  
Sano's eyes opened to pastels. Pale grey clouds littered a sketchy blue sky. The entire scene above him looked to be drawn by a kindergartner. He watched in stupefied amazement as two black colored V's began flying across the sky.  
  
"It's really something, isn't it?"  
  
Sano pivoted around to see his partner standing behind him looking completely normal in the drawn world around him except he was wearing black instead of the blue and grey he'd been in just a bit ago. "Kenshin," Sano began but found his voice to be a bit higher than normal. He let his eyes do the talking instead and sighed when his partner got the message. Kenshin walked over and patted his shoulder.  
  
"It's just an image, Sano. Let's go find Misao."  
  
"No need."  
  
The two friends turned to the source of the voice and gaped. The happy agent with the long braid looked more like a child now than the slightly older version they had just met. Instead of her skirt and blousy top she was now wearing what looked to be a cross between a kimono and a ninja outfit, just as short but not as tight. Her braid swung at its same length to just below her waist, and her eyes seemed a brighter shade of aqua.  
  
"Like the outfit? I knew you would." She spun around for them and laughed loudly as they were finally able to control their expressions. "It's my automatic image. You two look kinda different yourselves, and look Himura, you still have your sword!" Misao laughed strangely then quieted down. She'd never seen the construct program do that before. "Wow, normally you have to think about accessories like that before they're added. That piece must really be a part of you, Himura." Her eyes turned to Sano and blinked several times. "And you! You completely changed clothes!"  
  
Sano looked down at what he was wearing and nearly jumped. "This is my karate outfit, except different, it's all white without the black hems, and what's with these bandages tied around my waist?" He spun around in an attempt to see behind him showing his back to the other two. Kenshin had already seen him from behind so he wasn't surprised, but Misao shrieked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You've got a detailed outfit first time in. You know, I think you should be questioning the 'evil' kanji on your back more than you should the bandages wrapped around your waist." She took several steps and closed the gap between them. "But don't worry about it, let me give you the welcoming spiel." Kenshin nodded and Sano shrugged as soon as he was facing her again. "Welcome to the Online world," she began. "You are currently being held in what we refer to as a construct, your own personal jumping platform from which to access the virtual world you are about to enter. Please allow me to inform you of some rules." Kenshin and Sano nodded.  
  
"Rule one: Do not get separated form your guide, which is me." Misao paused to frown at them.  
  
"Rule two: This is all fake, electric impulses generated from a HUGE computer and sent directly to your brain through the plugin that I glued to you, capiche? In other words, It's not real."  
  
"Rule three: If you do get separated don't worry, I can find you anywhere."  
  
"Rule four: It's a no holds barred contest in the images people place upon themselves here in the Online. Many surfers go all out in making sure that they stand out. Some will have blue skin, some will have odd hair, some will look like cartoon characters. It all depends on what that person decides they want to look like." She paused in thought. "You can change your appearance if you'd like. We're at the place to do it."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. He was comfortable in his clothes even if they were black. Sano just shrugged. Misao nodded and continued.  
  
"While we're on the subject of changing things; everything you will be seeing is generated by a computer program, a very elaborate computer program. You cannot change everything though you will have the ability to 'think' things out of thin air. For the most part it will be like walking around in the real world except you can hold a whole lot more in your pockets. No need for a purse or wallet, should you choose to shop the program running the store will automatically recognize you."  
  
"We're just here for an introduction to this Online thing," Sano said slowly. "We're not going shopping."  
  
Misao shrugged. "Do you want to check out the game while we're here, or is this just a bit of reconnaissance? We can set up your characters and everything if you'd like. Maybe even start a tour."  
  
"Tour?"  
  
Sea-green eyes turned to Kenshin. "It's their way of building levels in the game. You go on a 'tour' of Meiji Japan. They've got a good sized map set up with randomly generating gangs in the cities and tons of toughs hiding in the forest. There is a storyline that you can follow, but most players just ignore it and go off on their own. Sometimes they die sometimes they don't."  
  
"Die?" Sano choked and peered sideways at Kenshin. "Che, is this really a game we're talking about?"  
  
"Well, you know that whole 'dying' part is the main reason we're here."  
  
"But why us," Sano questioned loudly. "We've never done any of this technical stuff, just fight a bunch of guys with my fists and his sword."  
  
"Maybe that's the exact reason they want you two. You both know how to fight on the game's terms and if there's a rumble, inside Tales is where it will probably be." Kenshin nodded sagely in agreement and took a step forward. "We should probably get going. If I remember correctly we're on a time limit, aren't we?"  
  
Misao dropped her head as she sighed. "Yeah, we haven't been able to requisition a tank yet." She raised her chin and her fist. "But we will get that tank! Someday I will be able to stay Online longer than three hours at a time."  
  
Sano's eyes were wide as they traveled back and forth between his two companions. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We'll explain while we walk," Misao pointed to her left where a door appeared. "We were talking about time limits. Right now we're strapped to chairs in a room underneath the NSA's headquarters. We're allowed Online for three hours at a time only due to our bodies' need to eat, defecate, survive."  
  
"I... I could die?! You've strapped me to a chair and I could die there?"  
  
"Sano, it's alright," Kenshin began speaking in a soothing voice. "We'll be woken up in three hours automatically. The system throws us out if we don't have the proper registry to stay longer. You can't die."  
  
"How do you know that? I thought you didn't know anything about this Online thing at all!"  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "It was in the report."  
  
Misao nodded. "You're quite safe, Sanosuke. I've been running around in the Online for four years now. I know all the ins and outs. I'll protect you." The disbelief she saw in Sano's eyes made her laugh. "Come on, it's just a quick jaunt down Main Street to the game platform. From there we jump to the servers that actually hold 'Tales of the Meiji'. Follow me!" Her braid swung as she twirled and skipped through the dark opening.  
  
Sano turned to Kenshin. "Do we trust her?"  
  
"Sano, she's another agent just like us, and all of this is just a computer program, like your shooting games." Kenshin patted his tall friend on the shoulder. "I'm actually kind of curious. I always wanted to be a samurai when I was a kid. Supposedly this game can give me that experience, what little I'm missing of it from Shishou's training." As he stepped forward with a smile Sano reluctantly followed.  
  
"This is going to turn out bad," Sano muttered. "We're probably gonna wake up in a sewer somewhere without our organs or something, I just know it."  
  
The two walked side by side through the odd opening and into the darkened street beyond.  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Whew! This one was a long one. Next chapter due out soon! And Wow!! I got alot of reviews for that last chapter, too!! Whoopee JML: Thank you for your knowledge. That error has been fixed and yeah, JNSA is Japan National Security thingie dooder thingy, or something like that. I dont' know what they call it over there.  
  
Marstanuki: Here you go! Fast, ne?  
  
Jaded: Spelling mistakes? Where!! I checked it! I did i did i did!! And I am considering changing it to Matrix, but I'm gonna have to handle that later in the story.  
  
D: just you wait.. I have big plans for chapter 3  
  
MP: Ssssshhh.. you weren't supposed to know that.  
  
Kenta Divina: Thankyou! I will.  
  
Gemini16: Heeeeereee's Aoshi!! I'm gonna mess with him and Misao a bit though.  
  
Cevgar: Umm.. I'm still working on that, the Battousai thing. As for Lain, I've never seen it all just two episodes so I can credit it but I don't really know how much of it I'm using. I really seem to be basing this more on the Matrix than anything, except without the power wielding robots.  
  
J.Liha: here's your update. I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Mae: hehe.. I'm gonna try opening every chapter with a little computery tidbit thingie and I really don't know all that much. My boyfriend just got over the last virus I accidentally downloaded onto his school laptop *sigh* It really wasn't my fault  
  
C-Chan: is there really all that much technical mum.. well I guess there is. I'll work on it! and you haven't seen the matrix?? YOU MUST GO SEE NOW!! NOW!! go find a blockbuster!  
  
Disclaimer: At the bottom right where the fact that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin leaves my heart. Oh, and I don't own The Matrix either.

AUTHOR'S SECOND NOTES............ Well.. this was an easy chapter to edit. I'm rather pleased with it. Hmm.. Let's see how much editing I can do in one night!


	4. Chapter 03

Click to Enter Chapter 3  
  
Sano's eyes were wide as the three agents began walking down the 'street' in front of them. It looked as normal as any of the streets downtown on a dark night even down to an occasionally flickering street light. They passed large painted windows offering a variety of different services from virtual massage to clothes shopping. Kenshin and Misao had to nearly drag him away from one window display that was showing some lovely pictures of scantily clad females.  
  
"It's legal here?" Sano's eyes remained fixed on the window even as he was being dragged away.  
  
"'It' isn't real here, Sano," Misao spat out in a frustrated voice. "How can something you're only experiencing in your mind be illegal?" Kenshin chuckled as she continued to grumble. "Why is it that all the men wind up there first? I swear, can't they take an interest in something other than buying a girl?"  
  
Sano finally turned his head and began staring at the people they were passing by. Most of them looked normal. Some were wearing odd clothes or had strange hair colors but nothing too wild. He was actually beginning to feel a bit more comfortable when he felt someone bump into him. The slight sound was too high pitched to be a man so he figured the fallen mass of red and black that was now on the ground in front of him was female. "Hey lady, are you all right?"  
  
Kenshin and Misao stepped back as Sano held out a hand to the fallen woman and wound up taking several leaps back as the form jumped up and began screeching.  
  
"You idiot! You should watch where you're walking. Just because you're in some program doesn't mean you have an excuse to be without manners."  
  
Sano was listening with half an ear as she continued berating him. Most of his thoughts were focused on the long black hair, the filmy red dress, the tight waist and round hips, those bright lips and shiny eyes, the pair of fox ears that sprung form underneath her glossy hair. Fox ears?  
  
"Ooooh.. You are such a baka... Go away!" And with that Sano's mysterious fox woman pivoted around and began walking away, her heels clicking loudly on the cement below them.  
  
"Wow." Sano turned to look at Misao. "How do I find her again?"  
  
Misao just shook her head with a laugh. "I've seen her around before. Maybe I can find someone to introduce you, actually I'm pretty sure I can." Her laughter died at the serious look in Sano's eyes.  
  
"She was a fox."  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "She was all right, but not that pretty, Sano."  
  
"No, didn't you see her ears? She had fox ears on her head. She was... was..." Sano sighed. "I didn't apologize to her for bumping into her."  
  
"She didn't actually give you a chance." Misao coughed and continued walking. "So, lets go jump into 'Tales of the Meiji' real quick and make some characters for you two. The entrance to the game is just down here a bit. You can probably already see the gates."  
  
The three walked in silence, the two newbies twisting and turning like tourists. Misao only had to search and rescue Kenshin once when he'd fallen behind after passing an office building. She and Sano had found him reading the many programming companies that had an office there.  
  
"How do they do that, Misao," he asked? "How can they have an office here?"  
  
Misao sighed. "Consider a virtual website. That's pretty much it." She shrugged and grabbed Kenshin by his collar and pulled him down the street. The three reached the gates to 'Tales of the Meiji' without any further mishaps and entered a perfectly normal looking traditional Japanese house. Misao led them off the main path and into what could have been a dojo. A tall female in a racy kimono was humming as she stood in the center of the room twirling a fan. She looked up as they stepped further in and smiled at them.  
  
"Welcome, travelers. How may I assist you?"  
  
Misao pushed Kenshin and Sano forward. "These two need characters."  
  
The woman nodded and minced forward. "Ah, I see. Gentlemen, what type of warrior have you always imagined yourself to be?" After a few seconds of silence she delicately cleared her throat. "I will need your character information, you know."  
  
Sano swallowed loudly. "I fight with my fists. I like the outfit I'm wearing now and you can call me Zanza." He shuddered as he watched the woman's dark eyes turn a static grey as she filed the information away.

"This is adequate, your clothes are period, your fighting style is perfectly accepted. There are no other players with the name Zanza. You are now registered." Her perfectly painted lips curved in a smile as she turned inquiringly towards Kenshin.  
  
"Oro? Sano, why did you tell her all that?"  
  
"He has created his character, sir, and now it is your turn. What type of weapon would you like to use, or shall I register the sword you already carry around? It is an accepted Meiji era style piece."  
  
"That, umm... That will be fine. Kenshin's hand wrapped around the familiar hilt of his sakabatou.  
  
"And your outfit, sir? You cannot travel around Meiji era Japan in pants and a dress shirt."  
  
"Gi and hakama will be fine, a standard samurai outfit, I guess."  
  
"Do you have a preference on color?"  
  
"Just imagine the colors you want it to be, Himura," Misao called out as she watched Kenshin's office clothes blurred and changed to the requested samurai outfit. She began to smile as his Hakama remained white but began to look rather worn and slightly grey in spots. Her smile turned into an all out laugh as his gi darkened to a bright pink.  
  
He turned around to look at her inquiringly then looked down at himself. "Oro?" He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I will never get away from this outfit."  
  
"You've worn that before, Kenshin?" Sano had a wide grin on his face as he watched his friend change into exactly what he imagined a wandering samurai would look like.  
  
Kenshin nodded in answer. "This is the outfit I regularly wore through high school and college whenever I had training with Shishou. Misao, why won't the color change?"  
  
Misao shrugged. "Just pick a name, Kenshin."  
  
He blinked several times and finally turned back to the woman in the kimono. "I'd like my name to be Rurouni."  
  
"Rurouni it is then," she verified. "Welcome Zanza and Rurouni to 'Tales of the Meiji. I'm sure Itachi-Musume will be happy to show you around. Please feel free to come back and create a second character if you wish, you are not limited to just one." She bowed and returned to the center of the room. Sano and Kenshin bowed in return and turned to leave. Misao nearly doubled over laughing.  
  
"That was a program, guys! She's not real." Misao continued to giggle as she skipped ahead of them onto the main path. She led them out what seemed to be the back gates to the house and onto a long dirt road that led into a city of wooden houses. "OK! We're here, couple of guidelines." Misao pulled them off to the side of the road and pointed to her forearm.  
  
"If you look at your arms you will see, when you want to that is, a menu. As you think of the area of the menu you wish to view it will automatically change. Please try this out." Both men looked at their arms then back at her. "By looking there you can sometimes access a map, but only if you've purchased a map of that particular area before. You automatically have a map of the major roads and cities but if we go off the main road and into the forest we'll probably be on our own from there. We also have a small amount of money to start the game off with which we can supplement by doing various quests and stuff, but I'll tell you about that later." Misao shrugged and began walking down the road swiftly followed by her two companions. "If you have problems or get lost just think of trying to get to the center of town and you'll see a red line appear on the ground in front of you. If you follow it you'll get to a gathering point for all the characters based in Tokyo. I'll find you there." She continued to instruct them as they walked into Meiji era Tokyo.  
  
Kenshin soon found himself wandering around on his own as were his other two companions. They had agreed to split up for a short time and get back together once an hour had passed. He had begun walking through a marketplace where his eyes had been constantly moving around amazed at how lifelike it all seemed. The are was full of other players walking around, chatting and shopping. They were easy to spot since their name would show up in thin letters just above their head. He avoided most of them and only returned any offered greetings with a quick smile and a nod. His feet led him through the streets following the flow of traffic until he came to a fairly quiet intersection. He realized that most of the players had disappeared into one of the occasional gates that he had assumed led to houses hidden behind the tall walls. His eyes searched for the nearest one for a bit of investigation. He was quickly in front of them reading the sign posted there.  
  
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo. I guess this is as good a place to start as any." He knocked at the gate and waited. After several minutes he knocked again with no answer. He tried the handle to see if it was open and shrugged when it didn't budge. "Guess not." He turned to leave and was startled by a pair of bright blue eyes staring inquisitively at him. "Oro?"  
  
The blue eyes blinked then crinkled slightly as the girl in front of him smiled. "May I help you," she asked in a cheerful voice. "Were you interested in the dojo?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I've seen other players walk into the gates around here and wondered what they were doing."  
  
The girl blinked again. "Most of the houses in this area are property bought by high level characters to do with as they wish. Some of them are gambling houses, some have set up stores, and some are just areas to go and chat. It depends on what the owner wants it to be. There's a code you can request to see regarding the gates that will tell you what the owner has chosen it to be; store, chat room, or training area."  
  
"And this one?"  
  
The girl stepped up to the gate and grabbed the large handle. "This is the Kamiya Dojo where you can learn 'The Sword That Protects'. It's a sword style that does not kill. Would you like to come in?" Under her delicate hands the gate swung open easily. After a few polite questions and answers Kenshin soon found himself sitting down beside a lovely garden with a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
He looked at the girl as she settled down beside him with a soft laugh. "You look lost."  
  
"And you look completely comfortable," he said.  
  
She shrugged and sipped her tea. "I come here often. It's obvious to me that you don't. Is this your first time in the game?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked into his teacup while attempting not to squirm in embarrassment. It had just struck him that he was very inexperienced and vulnerable right now. Another odd thought had him looking back at the girl who he was sitting here about to drink tea with when he actually wasn't. In an attempt to turn the conversation from his inexperience he blurted out the first thing he noticed, her player name shining above her head. "Shihondai, what a different name. Are you one of the teachers here?"  
  
She blinked then nodded. "Actually, I am a shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin. Not only here but in the real world too."  
  
"You practice kendo?"  
  
"Yes, and I rather enjoy it." Shihondai smiled at him. "And you, what's the basis of you name? Rurouni doesn't exactly sound like something you chose on a whim."  
  
"I always had a wandering streak in me," Kenshin explained. "I would continuously get lost whenever I was taken to large people-filled places; at least, I was lost to the people I was with. I always knew exactly where I was."  
  
Shihondai chuckled the stood up. "You must have been a handful then." She began to tell him of some of the antics of her students who were little more than children in her eyes. They both enjoyed the tales as they sat and drank their tea.

"My students should be here presently," Shihondai mentioned as she began to stand up. "If you'd like, feel free to watch the training. Maybe I can help you with some pointers. Knowing how to use the weapon you've chosen is extremely useful in this game. Many people have been turned off by the amount of realism in this world."  
  
"Amount of realism?"  
  
"Yes, you don't actually have to know how to wield a sword, but you do have to know how you want to use it. Some players come in expecting to be able to defeat anything and everything by just swinging their sword up and down blindly. That would work in an on-screen game, but this is truly a completely different world for them to play in."  
  
Kenshin listened intently as she went on about several players she'd known and their reactions to the game when they first began playing. He was walking beside her as she went to open the gates to allow her students in when he noticed that she was smiling proudly as she talked about the many Online gamers that had pretty much taken up residence in this world since they liked it so much.  
  
"Are you one of those," he asked softly.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "I have another life besides this one, but right now this one is far more important to me."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Shihondai laughed and patted his arm. "You're truly a newbie, aren't you? Well, let me give you some clues. Stay away from the forest to the north of Kyoto. There's a player there who has no problem killing other players when they disturb his peace. And actually, watch out whenever you're in Kyoto. That city still carries unease from before the last patch. Oh, and the traders. Make sure you speak to someone you trust before you trade for any item. It would even be better if you brought them along to help you trade. Experienced players can get you a better deal."  
  
"If I asked, would you come with me?" Kenshin found himself speaking before he could stop. Shihondai blinked her suddenly sparkling blue eyes and nodded. "I... I would enjoy that, Rurouni."  
  
Kenshin nodded then actually felt himself blushing. "I... I... I'm a wanderer," he blurted out suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I should be on my way again." He bowed quickly to her and walked out the now open gate passing several players carrying shinais strapped to their backs.  
  
Shihondai's eyes followed him until he turned a corner and was out of sight. She sighed and leaned against the open gate. "Why do I feel so alone now," she muttered to herself then straightened and pasted on a bright smile for her students.  
  
  
  
Kenshin found Misao and Sano only a short time later since Misao had linked them together. A thin green line had appeared in the ground below him pointing him in the right direction. The three of them decided that they'd had enough for a first time encounter. "We'll get into some combat next time we're in," Misao had chirped after they had walked out. "Come on, fellow Kenshin-gumi. We might as well go wake up now. I feel thirsty."  
  
Kenshin nodded in agreement as Sano declared the need to run into the Akabeko across the street from headquarters. "You two should come with me. We'll grab the case file and some coffee, how does that sound?" Later on, when he had seen the line of females sitting in booths around his and Sano's normal one, Kenshin had wanted to run away. Sano had grabbed him by the collar and literally thrown him down onto the slick plastic seat.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Wow," Misao whispered. "They're all staring at you, Himura."  
  
"I know," Kenshin muttered. "They always do this, it's the reason I usually get drive-through coffee instead of sitting in here like Sano."  
  
Misao chuckled as she ordered some pie from the young waitress who stepped up. Sano grinned his widest as she took his order. Kenshin just kept his eyes focused on the table as he muttered 'coffee' as quickly as he could. His shoulders jerked as he heard a sigh from behind him. For just a moment he wished he was back in the game sitting beside Shihondai sipping tea.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What?" Misao and Sano's voices echoed through the cafe`.  
  
"I just wished I was back in the game," he explained in an awed voiced.  
  
Misao began laughing hysterically. "I've created a monster, Himura. You're already an addict."  
  
He smiled at her suddenly oblivious to the swooning females that filled the restaurant. He really did want to go back into the game, and not only to investigate. He wanted to talk to Shihondai again. Kenshin resolved right there as he was swiping Misao's pie that he would go see her again, maybe he would even sit in on one of her classes, maybe ask her to go adventuring. It wasn't as if he could ask her to go to a movie. As he fended off Misao's attacks his mind was mulling over what to do with her.  
  
Sano was laughing as he watched Misao's ineffectual attempts to retrieve her pie. He knew it was a hopeless cause. He'd never seen that look on his partner's face before, but he knew exactly what it meant and was very happy to see it . He was also very interested in who was causing it. He leaned back in the booth as he calmly swiped Misao's coffee since his was already gone and their waitress was no where to be found. Through his own experiences he knew that guys only ever got that look on when they were thinking about a girl. That far away, slightly quizzical look and quirky smile. Yeah, his partner was definitely thinking about a girl. Sano replaced the now empty coffee cup on the napkin in front of Misao and leaned back waiting for her to notice. This was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Disclaimer: Finally it shows up to make sure that you know something that you probably already know and don't really care about. WOW!! I don't own it. So there.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Whew, one long chapter down the hatch and so many popping ideas for the next that I'm sure the next chapter will be up before Christmas, but I warn you.... December is bad juju for insurance specialists in the optical field, actually in any medical field, so umm.. let's just keep our fingers crossed.  
  
Shizuka: thanks for the thankyou, and I hope this helps you know the characters better.  
  
JML: yeah, those colors do suit Kenshin better, but I have a plan. : )  
  
Mae: me and my imagination thank you. Long bus rides help spur my stories along, it's one of the reasons I don't have a car yet. How could I deprive you of this wonderful story since I wouldn't have enough time to come up with it.  
  
C-chan: Alright, my story will just have to placate your bodies need to see Matrix. It does have one, even if you don't know it.  
  
Tenshineko: Well, the Online isn't just for gaming as this chapter should help you understand. and thankyou for that catch with the misspell. One wouldn't think I was actually in a spelling bee in fifth grade... wait, that was a long time ago. *sigh* I suck.  
  
Marstanuki: yeah, FF.net always has a couple problems, but they're a free service. *shrugs* thanks for your review, now do it again!

AUTHOR'S SECOND NOTES...... two a night seems to be my max... till tommorrow, or the next night I can grab the puter. cheerio!


	5. Chapter 04

Click to Enter Chapter Four  
  
www.kendoweb.net\kaoru\news&updates  
  
Entry 12-10-2034  
  
My penchant for gaming has finally taken advantage of me. Friends, I am seeking a gamer, a newbie from ToM. If you have the name and plugport number of the red-headed wanderer from yesterday then give me a yell. I'll be hanging around the dojo as normal. Catch me between five and ten PM game time and I'll be able to show you some new moves.  
  
Ice Eyes: Find Itachi-Musume and bring her to me. I noticed that she was Online the other day and DID NOT come say hi. She deserves punishment for that. I also have a good line for you on that tank you've been wanting. Come see me.  
  
Itachi-Musume: You're about three eye blinks away from having your character deleted. COME SEE ME NOW!! We have things to talk about. I need your help finding someone and I think you're going to be just the person for this little hide and seek job. The player we talked about the other day has resurfaced under a new ID. He's a smiling con job. Get Online NOW!!  
  
Now on to the daily/weekly/monthly matterings of my life. I, (see first paragraph), have given into what most of us hardcore Onliners normally sneer at and am disgusted at myself. Then I take a step back and think. It is really so bad to actually want to MEET one of the people you've met and talked with while Online? Is it really so low to want to see if they're as nice in reality as they are in the game, and believe you me, if he's as nice in reality as he is in the game I will take him in a heartbeat.  
  
This occurrence brings to the fore of my thoughts a very delicate subject that we seem to have been able to avoid, misplace, and generally ignore. This is the tiresome and weighty subject of your Online self versus your real self, and how far is too far. It's that time of year again, folks. The discussion will be held at the Maekawa Dojo in ToM. What can we, as the founders of the Online community do to make sure that we're all 'keepin it real'. Check at the Dojo for discussion time.  
  
Till next time, and keep your eyes peeled for my red-headed wanderer. This is Shinhandai. Over and out.  
  
* ********************************  
  
Soujiro continued smiling as he handed the printed page back to Houji. "So, they're on to us."  
  
"Yes, they are. This 'Shihandai' is a power in the Online. She needs to be taken out." Houji grimaced as he crumpled the page and threw it into the trashcan. "How did she come to suspect us? Is this just a game thing and I'm overreacting? No! She's got your image down perfectly." Houji stopped his grumblings to look up at the young assassin. "Do you even have to smile in the game?"  
  
"But Houji," Soujiro answered. " There's just so much to smile about right now. Soon all of Shishio-sama's enemies will be gone and he will be free to take over whatever he wants. We will finally be able to bring order to this chaotic world."  
  
Houji nodded in agreement. "Yes, Shishio's power will rule them all soon, but we need to take out this Shihandai girl first. See to it, tonight!"  
  
Soujiro grinned wider and gripped the hilt of his ever present sword. "I think I know where to begin looking for her." He pivoted and left the room.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Kaoru. Really I am. I was training some newbies. It's about that new case I told you about. I really am sorry. You know I would have stopped by to see you if I'd had the time, but we still don't have that tank yet. Mmhmm.. I'll clue the director in on that. He might be interested. WHAT? Well, yeah I read your update, but all you said was a smili.... now wait Kaoru.. no really... Yes, I can help you. You know I'm never too busy to...Of course. Yes. It does make sense. We'll have to look into it. My new agent friends might have a bit of insight to this. Mmmhmm.. maybe we should all meet. Where? No, Online is probably not a good idea just yet. Your place? What about food? Or maybe even goign out for drinks? Oh, you're Online... WAIT!! You're calling me on a phone and Onl....... So that's the new stuff you were working on. Mmhmm.. yeah, well you sound as clear as a pin dropping. OK. I'll see about driving them over. Just two. Male. One tall brunette and one short red head. No, I'm not bringing him. He'll just sit and be quiet. You know how that annoys me to no end. Of course. Yes, I'll make sure he shows next time. From here? Well, maybe thirty minutes? No, it shouldn't be longer than that. You're still considered on the edge of town instead of being trapped downtown like us. We'll be there. Make sure Megumi makes something, or orders something. Oh? She's not there? Got a hot date? No? A hot check? from those JP people? Oh, so she's all nighting it with the accountant, huh? Poor thing. OK. We'll be there soon. See you in a bit, Kaoru.  
  
Misao hung up the phone and blinked at the two men who were staring at her. "What?! I can't have a phone call sent to your office? You have a problem with my spit on your telephone?"  
  
Kenshin blinked then smiled. "Misao, you spoke to your friend with such a note of respect in your voice that I was surprised. In the two days I've known you I've never heard you speak that way to anyone, not even Mr. Shinomori."  
  
Misao blushed. "Well, you're about to find out why I speak to Kaoru that way. She wants us to meet at her place. It seems that there are some things she's been concerned about lately that just might pertain to our case. She promised to provide the drinks."  
  
Sano's head popped up and his eyes brightened. "Drinks?"  
  
"Yes, and you're going to be our designated driver, Tori-Atama." SHe frowned as she watched Kenshin's head suddenly swivel back in forth as his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"My name is Zanza," Sano insisted while ignoring Kenshin.  
  
Misao laughed. "You sound just like I did when everyone kept calling me Itachi-Musume. I kept wanting them all to call me Okashira, but my friends just thought it was too funny. So Itachi-Musume I am. Give it up Sano, your Online identity is too easily changed." She twirled her braid around her fingers and opened the door. "Get your things, boys. Himura, I've decided to let you drive." She had already stepped out of the office or she would have seen Sano's look of abject fear and Kenshin's smug grin as they followed her out.  
  
* *********************  
  
Kaoru sighed as she raised her face to the sunny sky and then filled its blue depths with dark boiling rain clouds. She smiled softly as the heavy drops adroitly avoided her even without an umbrella then looked to her left to see a flowering bush suddenly bloom with neon green pansies. "This is becoming altogether too easy now." She continued walking around her small construct world causing odd things to happen; slightly amazed at the quickness she was able to affect the program while still rather bored with what she was doing.  
  
She had just begun to seriously meditate on a new program when the sky flashed a warning red. Immediately she was suspended in space surrounded by many different viewing screens that began to circle her. Some of them showed continuously running lines of code, some of them showed the interior of her house. She reached out a finger to touch the one image that had red lights around it's edges. The screen stopped and enlarged itself so she could fully see its contents. At first the image of the front of her house seemed normal until she noticed just slightly too much shadow around the front door. Somebody had entered the house and not known the security code. She touched the corner of the image and it shrunk and began circling after resuming its place.  
  
Kaoru reached out her hands with her fingers splayed wide. With mere flicks of her fingers the screens began jumping in front of her as if eager to show off their images. Kitchen, bathroom, Megumi's office. She scrolled through them all looking for signs of movement. She was about ready to unplug and physically search the house herself when she found him. The last screen, the one room she thought he never would have been able to make it into without her knowing. He was standing in front of her, the real her suspended in a support tank so her mind was free to roam the Online. Her eyes widened then narrowed in thought.  
  
"I know you're there," she told him through her computer speakers. "I can see you, my friends can see you. The entire world is about to know who you are." Kaoru kept herself calm as she watched the young boy smile. "The tank you see in front of you is made from near impenetrable material. By the time you can get to me help will already be on the way." Kaoru could almost feel her Online self sweat as she began to truly test her skills. While continuing to focus on the boy in front of her she began dialing Misao's cell phone in while activating the computer rooms defenses. She was concentrating so hard on the connection she almost missed the whispered words as well as the hiss of cold steel being unsheathed.  
  
"Almost impenetrable is not good enough." Soujiro posed then did a short skipping jump.  
  
Misao stared oddly at her cell phone after saying hello into it several times. "Well, the ID said it was Kaoru, but she must have gotten disconnected."  
  
Kenshin looked sideways at Misao. "Bad phone service? From what you've told us of her it seems like she would have a better service."  
  
Misao ignored him as she continued to stare at her cell phone. "You're right. She does have better service." She was quiet for a moment. "And she's not calling back."  
  
Kenshin's foot was pressing into the gas pedal even before Misao turned to ask him.  
  
To Be Continued.... SOON!  
  
* AUTHOR'S GREATLY BELATED NOTES Well, you all have my sister to thank for this and the next several updates. I tried writing the fourth chapter over and over and it just didn't work. Then recently my sis and I were exchanging emails.. she mentioned that she had finally read my modern day K&K with the computers. I mentioned to her the problems I'd been having with how to have Kenshin and Kaoru meet. She replied to me with the perfect solution. Vesca, she said.. Kenshin always saves Kaoru... just get her into trouble and have him save her. And then just like a mallet I was flattened by the perfect solution and some urgently needed friction within the story. So there you have it and hopefully soon you'll have yet another update.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. But I will bid on him if he ever shows up on ebay. 


	6. Chapter 05

Click to Enter - Chapter Four  
  
Coded File Document # 143859-ab5 Coded Date: 12-5-2024 Decode Date: TBA  
  
Final summary and report on Otsu incident 11-25-2024.  
  
Please be informed that the following report is for agents with a class 4 authorization and higher. If you are reading without such license or without knowledge of one with said license then you are breaking the law.  
  
Summarized Subject: Detailed happenings of and leading up to the accidental death of Special Agent #5216YT.  
  
************************************  
  
Kaoru could only stare in disbelief as she watched the boy's sword crack the exterior of her tank with one good hit. Her eyes continued to widen as her mind went blank until she shook her head furiously and held out her hands again. The circling images blinked out and became one long surrounding keyboard. The one security image from her computer room camera remained to show her how she was affecting her intruder. With a grin her fingers began flying over the keyboard as billowing clouds of gas began to fill the room.  
  
She peered once more at the security image and cursed. She couldn't see her assailant due to all the smoke. Several more clicks changed the image to infrared. Kaoru gasped as she saw an oddly shaped mass emerge where the assassin should have been. It looked like half a human, maybe not even that. Nearly all the torso was cold except for where the left arm and leg joined it. She could just barely make out the image of the boy's head, but his entire right side was invisible to her sight.  
  
Another warning screen popped up surrounded by red as her tank's security program attempted to tell her that something was breaking through. Just to her left that screen showed her the exact pattern of strikes and cracks that he had already caused. As she watched another appeared and sent more running cracks through the material.  
  
Kaoru felt a chill run up her spine as she began to hear a dull roar in her ears. She set her jaw as she entered one last code into the defense system. She refused to go down without a fight. The tank would require 45 seconds to do an emergency eject. Meanwhile the pressure of the liquid within would grow as she clogged the pumps. This would make it a bit easier for the assassin to break through, but when he did the gel would erupt out giving her a few seconds to run. Her mind began planning as soon as the eject phase began. The tank would eject her upwards using the pressure of the liquid as it rushed to be released, but she would lose that pressure if he broke through before that; not to forget that as she unplugged there would be several seconds of disorientation as she began to use her body.  
  
She watched helpless now as the emergency clock ticked down. The cracks grew as the pressure within the tank did also. She began to see black spots as the pressure began affecting her physical body. She watched the countdown strike 30 and closed her mental eyes in preparation. She was unable to see the image of a car pulling up just before the emergency program removed her plugin. Kaoru now hung suspended in the gel in a state of waking waiting for the end.  
  
**************************************  
  
Misao wasn't able to laugh at Sano's curse as Kenshin's silver car abruptly stopped in front of the house she had pointed out. Not that it needed much pointing out. The windows were all brightly lit and the front porch light was flashing warningly. Kenshin was out of the car before the engine had even stopped running, Misao close behind him. Sano followed after working the front seat forward so he could unfold himself from the back.  
  
As the burst through the front door Misao screeched for them to stop. She knew the pungent smell that had just then entered her nose. With a practiced hand she reached to the left and opened a hidden compartment underneath the coat rack. She tossed two small masks to Kenshin and Sano and kept the last for her. "Just stick them over your nose and mouth. They're designed to attach and conform."  
  
Kenshin was already running with sword drawn when he felt the small mask heat up slightly as the chemical reaction between his skin and the purifying material began. He easily navigated towards the computer room following the trail of ever thickening smoke. He passed through a flashing doorway to find near invisibility and the familiar sounds of a striking sword. He stopped abruptly then lashed out as he pinpointed the next sound he heard. He felt his blade land and be turned away. Quick thinking forced him to jump back before whatever was attacking inside the room began attacking him. He ducked to the left and remained still as he listened for the next swing of the attacker's sword.  
  
Misao took several steps after Kenshin until she noticed the lights above the entrance to the computer room. The blue signal was flashing meaning that Kaoru was still in the tank and about to be released. With a quick pivot she found the stairs to the second floor and dashed up them and into the room directly above Kaoru's computer room. As soon as she entered the room her eyes noticed a clock running down. She immediately knew that there were just ten seconds left before Kaoru was forcefully ejected from the tank. She grabbed a nearby towel and knelt down prepared to drag her friend up and out if she needed to.  
  
Sano had watched both of his partners as they had disappeared in different directions and quickly chose to follow Kenshin. He jumped into the smoke filled doorway with a loud yell hoping to break the concentration of whoever was in the room. A quick sound to his left had him rolling to the right as he automatically ducked. He cursed as his unknown path stumbled him straight into a chair which he grabbed hold of and threw into the center of the room. A soft grunt told him it had hit something. He crouched down and hoped that the something hadn't been Kenshin. He heard nothing else until an odd hissing noise began and then a shattering sound as if glass had been broken. Sano assumed it was a window and that whoever had attacked was now trying to get away. He made his way out of the room still crouched over until he was away from the dense gas and able to see. He sprinted out the front door and to the right hoping to be able to stop the person from running away.  
  
Bright aqua eyes watched the ten seconds slowly fall away until the clock read zero and several lights around the room began flashing. Misao stepped back as a large black circle placed in the middle of what looked to be a kiddie wading pool popped open and thick pink liquid began to bubble out along with strands of dark hair. Misao watched as Kaoru's entire body was pushed upwards by the erupting geyser and just barely caught hold of her senses to run up and grab at her.  
  
She wrapped the towel around Kaoru's thinly clad body and pulled her away from the puddle of liquid. After making sure she was safe, Misao jumped up and ran to the door. She closed and locked it then turned off the lights. A bit of bright moonlight came in from the curtained window allowing her to easily find the just waking Kaoru and wrap the towel more securely around her to ward off any chills. She sighed in relief as she heard Kaoru muttering as she began to wake up.  
  
Misao held her friend tighter as she moaned. "Don't worry, Kaoru," she whispered. "It's me, Misao. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Kenshin had remained still as Sano had entered then left the room. He heard the glass breaking and the vents turn on. He knew the air would be clearing soon and braced himself for his first image of the enemy. His narrowed eyes blinked once as a form took shape among the swiftly disappearing smoke, that of a young male wearing gi and hakama. He stood up and sheathed his sword holding it behind him in preparation to draw it quickly.  
  
As soon as direct eye contact was made the two swordsmen flew at each other. Both swords bounded off each other as the fighters made contact then jumped away. Kenshin watched as his opponent grinned, looked at his blade and shrugged. "It's nice to finally meet you, Himura-san," the boy told him. "It seems that what Shishio-sama told me about your abilities was true." With that said the boy began running towards the front door.  
  
Kenshin automatically jumped after him stunned that the boy knew his name. As he stepped outside and looked around he saw no trace of the assassin except for a broken up trail of dirt running through the lawn towards the street. He ran out further into the street to see a dark van screech to a stop nearly a full block away and pick up a figure standing underneath the street lamp, a figure in a traditional swordsman's outfit and carrying a sword.  
  
Kenshin frowned and looked back at the house. He held up his sword as someone began breaking through the bushes at the side of the house. As soon as he recognized Sano's cursing he laughed and walked forward after tearing the air filter off. "Sano," he called out "He got away."  
  
"Out the window?" Sano's pants legs were finally released from the bush that had been grasping on to them. "I heard glass break."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I did too, but he was still in the room after you left."  
  
Sano sighed. "Well, did you get a good look at him?"  
  
With a nod Kenshin helped Sano tear his filter off. "He knew my name also."  
  
The two agents headed back into the house and the room that was now cleared of smoke. The reason for the sound of broken glass was now very evident. At the far end stood what looked to have been a large circular tank that now had a large portion of it scattered in shards on the floor among a sticky puddle of thick pink liquid. Kenshin walked up to the tank and stuck his head through the hole to look up.  
  
"Sano, there's an entrance above. Misao," he called up through the opening. "Misao, it's safe."  
  
He barely heard her reply as he backed up and turned to Sano. "Do you hear sirens?"  
  
The tall agent nodded as he cocked his head to the side. "Yup. She must've been able to alert the cops before her connection went dead."  
  
Keshin nodded in agreement. "Misao must be upstairs. I'll go find her while you wait outside. Tell the officers that we're taking over this case and that their help will not be needed." The two of them walked out of the room and separated at the stairs. Sano grinned and cracked his knuckles as the first officer came through the door.  
  
Misao had just gotten Kaoru standing up when she heard the doorknob rattle. "We're in here Kenshin," she called out as she helped Kaoru to a nearby bench. "I'll unlock the door for you." She saw Kaoru seated and went to the door. The red haired agent nodded at her as she opened it and stepped away. "Kaoru's alright," she told him. "Or at least she is as far as I can tell."  
  
Kenshin looked over to the dark haired girl huddled on the bench. She was shivering while softly muttering. "Is there anyone we should contact? Her parents maybe? Or a friend?"  
  
"I'm her friend," Misao bit out as she grabbed more towels to wrap around Kaoru. "But there aren't any parents we can call. Hers are dead. Unfortunately I don't know how to get hold of Megumi. We'll have to wait until Kaoru is able to talk coherently again."  
  
"I can talk." A soft whisper emerged from the huddled figure. "Misao, Megumi's cell number is posted down below, in the kitchen."  
  
"I'll go call her. Himura, watch her for a bit. I'll be right back."  
  
Kenshin nodded and watched Misao breeze past him, her braid flying out behind her. He smiled as he turned towards Kaoru ready to make sure she was feeling alright when he saw something he was sure he was not supposed to see.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kaoru looked up through barely open eyes as the man Misao had left her with emitted an odd sound. "I need to change," she said as the last towel dropped from around her. She stood wavering slightly in just a brief one piece swimsuit.  
  
Kenshin was unable to do anything but follow as she stumbled out of the room and down a short hallway. He was able to catch her just before she tripped and began falling towards the floor. "Careful please, Miss. You really shouldn't be walking."  
  
Kaoru shrugged and leaned against him oblivious to the wet mark her hair was leaving on his shirt. "I need to shower." She closed her eyes feeling content to be held in his arms even though she was a bit sticky.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he felt her go limp against him. He maneuvered her around a bit in his arms until he was able to lift her easily. With her now cradled in his arms he began peering into the open doors of the rooms along the hallway. He entered the first one he found with a bed and hoped it was hers. Softly he laid her down on the flowered comforter and called out to Misao as he heard her coming up the stairs.  
  
"You shouldn't have moved her," she cried as she walked into the room.  
  
"Miss Kaoru is certainly stubborn." He smiled as Misao rolled her eyes. Obviously Kaoru's stubbornness was a commonly seen trait.  
  
"Well, I talked to Megumi. She's on her way here. It will take her thirty to forty minutes to get here. The accountants office is farther west than HQ. I told her what know about what happened and she explained Kaoru's reaction. She said that Kaoru probably initiated an emergency eject and helped it along by running the lower pumps of the tank while turning the upper pumps off. That would have built up a good bit of pressure inside the tank so that when the emergency eject did pop the unplug her and pop the opening she came flying out as I saw her. Megumi explained that the tank pressure combined with her Online status, prolonged tank exposure, and sudden ejection would have been too much. She'll probably be out of it for a while. We're supposed to watch her and make sure she doesn't begin spasming."  
  
Kenshin nodded. He looked down at the still figure on the bed and blushed. "Maybe we should cover her up?"  
  
Misao giggled. "It's a swimsuit, Himura, but that's actually not a bad idea." She stood up and walked over to a sliding door to reveal a closet. She tossed a folded blanket at Kenshin. "Here, use this. I'm going to go make some coffee." She left the room.  
  
After blinking after her Misao's retreating form Kenshin sighed. He unfolded te blanket and laid it over the prone form on the bed. As he tucked it under the girl's shoulders he finally got a good look at her face. "Oro? Shihandai?" Kenshin peered a bit closer and smiled. His problems of finding his mysterious Online girl were solved. His grin grew as he studied her face. She really was as perfect in real life as she had been in the game, except in the game she didn't have a slightly chemical stink to her. He stood up and nodded. "You were right," he told her sleeping form. "You do need a shower."  
  
"Speak for yourself," a voice said from the doorway. Kenshin jumped and turned to find Sano standing there. "Have you taken a look at your shirt? It's got that sticky pink stuff all over it, probably the same as what she's covered with."  
  
Kenshin looked down in surprise. He hadn't even noticed it when he'd carried her in, but the gel was all over his arms and shirt with a bit on his neck. "I guess I do."  
  
"The cops are gone," Sano mentioned. "I gave them a couple of badge flashes and they got scared off." He grinned as he heard Misao coming up the stairs. "Did you bring our coffee like a good little office girl?"  
  
"Stuff it, Tori-Atama. Is she still sleeping?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Misao, do you think she would understand if I used the shower?"  
  
Misao blinked and looked at Kenshin. "Umm, yes. Actually, I think Kaoru would require that you take one before touching anything else in her house. It's right through that door. The girls share a connected bathroom."  
  
Kenshin nodded and cautiously entered the very feminine bathroom. A purple and cream color scheme cried out female as he made sure both doors were closed. He turned the shower water on and began undressing.  
  
"Come on downstairs, Sano. I've got coffee boiling and Kaoru has a cake set out for us. Himura will be fine on his own." Misao grinned as she heard the water turn on. "Or maybe I should stay up here."  
  
Sano shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll eat cake."  
  
Misao giggled and followed him towards the kitchen.  
  
To be Continued...............................  
*.*  
  
Author's Notes WOW!! An update this quick? And the next one already in the works? Yeah.. I think some waff is in store for next chapter, definite waff. Please look forward to it.  
  
List of Online names, the originally chosen name will be listed first, the one that it has been changed to or that they are referred to as will be listed second  
  
Kenshin - Rurouni  
  
Kaoru - Shihandai  
  
Misao - Okashira , Itcahi-Musume  
  
Sano - Zanza , Tori-Atama  
  
Aoshi - ? , Ice-Eyes  
  
Soujiro - ? , Smiley boy  
  
More Expanations: OK!! Here we go, an actual explanation of some parts of my story that might be confusing.. specifically, The tank that held such a big part in this story.  
  
Now listen up, the Online came about and people started getting on for hours at a time.. several people were hospitalized due to malnutrition or something serious because they were ignoring their physical bodies for their Online personalities and lives and therefore the government made a ruling that all plugin devices had an automatic three hour block. After being plugged in for three hours the junkie would be automatically kicked off and unable to plug in again for fifteen minutes, enough time to grab a sandwich, brush your hair.. do stuff.  
  
Well, the law said nothing about plug ins of you were sustained so Kaoru and got together with some people and they devised a tank of liquid that I imagine is something like the plug liquid (LCL) from Evangelion (oxygenized stuff). This liquid sent on a pumped course would sustain the body while the body's owner went Mind traveling wherever they really felt like.  
  
Imagine a clear tube and then a person just kinda hanging in the center with a wire or two coming from the back of their neck.. That's kinda how I imagine it. The tank has two pumps, one to send the LCL directly up form the person's feet, this is what supports them and gives that really cool wavy effect to their hair. The other pump is at the top of the tank and to the side, it pulls the LCL in and pushes it through a regenerizer, therefore renewing the liquid and sending it back down to the support pump. Imagine the tank as a great big circle with an exit coming off the top of the one side and you got the idea. God, I wish I could draw this for you.  
  
So that's it about the tank.. it really does take a lot of space for right now, but I'm sure as soon as Aoshi gets his hand on some newfangled tank tech he can switch it around to work much better. Now,.. back to the reason for the tank.. since it supports the body you don't need to worry about stuff.. like dying. A simple IV of the proper proteins and minerals that are easily assimilated without need for waste can be made and therefore the person is without need for concern and can surf the Online until they turn old and grey.  
  
HEY!! Quick poll.. How many of you spell Grey with an A like the color gray/grey??  
  
OK! SO that's' the end of Vesca's explanation corner # 1.  
  
Disclaimer.. I am unable to own Kenshin at this time due to an unnatural dispensation to sleep with my DVDs and the resulting pointy bruises that occur the next morning. The court has issued a restraining order due to abuse. 


	7. Chapter 06

www.kendoweb.net\kaoru\news&updates  
  
12-12-2034  
  
Friends, I can now happily inform you that my tank's emergency eject sequence works wonderfully, as should yours if you took my suggestions and got the same model I did. Unfortunately, I am now required to inform you that my tank is busted and my Online status switched to temporary. I'm almost ashamed to call myself an O-junkie.  
  
I do have a new task for all you weirdos out there, though. find me a recipe for removing LCL stains from cloth. My bed sheets will send you cookies if you do, specifically the comforter. Poor thing. For now, just use email to contact me.  
  
And the final jot. I dreamed about my redhead. I think I was taking a shower and he was umm. making sure I didn't slip, yeah.. didn't slip. Why hasn't anybody found him for me yet?  
  
@~~~~~  
  
Kenshin had just finished scrubbing the remaining sticky substance from his arms when he heard sounds in the bedroom. Fearing that Kaoru might be thrashing around, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh my," a tall female holding flowered sheets looked at Kenshin with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but she's not awake enough for another round, you'll have to wait a few minutes."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Megumi smirked as her eyes followed a stray water droplet down. "Is this the one you told me about, Misao," she asked while raising her blue eyes to meet very a pair of very startled violet.  
  
Misao had fallen onto the bed with her hands covering her mouth when Megumi's comment registered. She giggled into the blanket and nodded hoping that Megumi would understand.  
  
"Well, I'll let you off easy this time, Mr. Himura, but my friend is still a delicate girl and nowhere near to matching your obvious abilities. She should wake up soon the worse for wear, but with only a headache." Megumi looked down at Kaoru as she rested peacefully on the bed. "I've checked her over and she'll be fine."  
  
Kenshin let loose a deep breath and blinked. He looked at the smiling Misao for confirmation and then at the tray she pointed to. On top of a happily yowling orange cat lay a tiny flashlight, two bottles of unknown fluids, and an unused hypodermic needle.  
  
"Megumi took some nursing classes a long time ago," Misao explained. "It's not a concussion, just a bit of a shock to the system. We'll wash her off as soon as you're done with the shower."  
  
"Yes, so get back inside and dry off before you catch your death of cold, young man." Megumi turned back to him with eyebrows raised. "We need to make sure she's comfortable before we can sit down and figure out what happened."  
  
Kenshin nodded silently and stepped back into the bathroom. He leaned against the door and smiled. It seemed his Shihandai had a rather fierce protector. He grabbed a second towel and began drying his hair while listening to the conversation outside in the bedroom.  
  
"So, he's a cop?"  
  
"He's an agent, just like I am. Well, not exactly like I am, but close. He's in a special division that handles some pretty weird stuff. You should see his director, a scarier guy is hard to find. He smokes like a chimney and scares little children by glancing at them. Do you wanna know what's worse?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He scares his own little children." Misao shivered in remembrance at the buildings annual family picnic. "Someone slept with that man and produced a child."  
  
Megumi shrugged and grabbed one of the wet rags she had brought up. She began working on ridding Kaoru of as much goo as she could. It wasn't all that hard since the thin covering layer had dried and was now flaking off. "So, the other one."  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke is the name of the tall one currently making some of the best coffee you will ever taste. He's even better than Aoshi. At the Akabeko, this diner across form the office, he's been known to jump across the counter and start up the coffee machine if the opening waitress doesn't get there before he does."  
  
"How does he get in if the waitress isn't there?"  
  
"He knows the cook."  
  
Megumi smiled and peeled off some still slightly wet flakes from Kaoru's arms. "Hmm, no waxing for her this month."  
  
Misao poked at Kaoru's hair. "What are we going to do about this, we can't very well peel her head clean of hair? She'll kill us."  
  
"Hrnnnn."  
  
"Kaoru?" Megumi leaned down. "Tanuki-chan, are you waking up?"  
  
"Hair."  
  
Misao stepped back and watched as Kaoru began to move slightly. She relaxed as the pattern of muscle movement showed methodical testing instead of random movement. She looked at Kaoru's face only to gasp in surprise as she saw her friend's bright blue yes opened wide and focused on her.  
  
"Blue bottle, shower room by the tank. Get the big blue bottle. It's stripper." Kaoru kept her eyes wide as she turned to Megumi. "Want Tylenol."  
  
Her friend smiled and nodded. "As soon as you're awake enough to swallow them."  
  
Wit a nod and a deep sigh, Kaoru began to close her eyes slowly. She could feel the cold LCL freezing on her skin. She shivered and tried to move but the blanket stuck to her hindering any movement. Megumi and Misao had begun to help peel her out of the stuck on comforter when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes were sluggishly pulled to the sight of movement by a sleepily curious mind. Both of her friends were here, who was that. Just as she caught sight of a head of red hair and bare shoulders Kaoru found her eyes being forced to close by an overworked body.  
  
"Drrrmmmnng."  
  
With a quick tug Misao was able to free Kaoru's legs form the blanket in time to look up and watch her blue eyes lose the battle to sleep again. She glanced at Megumi who nodded. "It's better this way. She's been through an ordeal." The older woman looked at the man now standing at the foot of the bed. He wore only a pair of jeans that hung loosely around his hips and a small towel around his shoulders underneath his hair. She grinned and opened her mouth to spout off again but stopped as she looked at his expression.  
  
She glanced at Misao and nudged her chin in his direction. She watched quietly as the wonder in Misao's eyes turned to glee. The agent standing at the foot of Kaoru's bed was staring at the sleeping woman with a query in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"So," Misao announced loudly almost causing Kenshin to jump. "We're going to need some help getting her into the shower. Himura, you carry her in as soon as Megumi has it all set up properly. I've got to get some stuff from the other room." She dashed out after a quick wink in Megumi's direction.  
  
The recipient of the wink nodded sagely. "Of course. I'll begin heating the water." She grabbed the armful of sheets that she had been carrying earlier. "We'll have to seat her laying out, so I'm going to use these as a sort of cushion and also as type of carry basket for getting her out." Megumi tossed the sheets onto the floor through the open bathroom door and grabbed Kenshin's shoulders. She felt him stiffen up as she pushed him towards the head of the bed. "Sit and watch her. She shouldn't move too much." With a stifled giggle, Megumi spun and closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Kenshin looked down at his sleeping Shihandai, no; his sleeping Kaoru and sighed. As he watched her sleep his mind mulled over those few moments he had already spent with her. As he was mentally smiling at the image of them sharing tea his hand was unknowingly reaching out. He didn't realize he was touching her cheek until he saw her move. Her face turned towards him and she nuzzled her nosed into his fingers. His eyes widened as she lifted her chin and lightly kissed his knuckles. Kenshin remained perfectly still as she sighed and turned her head away. He moved away only when he heard Misao bouncing down the hallway.  
  
As soon as Megumi heard Misao's chirping she poked her head out and grinned. "You know, we're going to need someone to help us hold her while we wash her off."  
  
Kenshin looked from the two grinning females to the peacefully sleeping one on the bed. "Just show me how," he offered with a smile.  
  
Megumi and Misao glanced at each other. "This way, please," Megumi directed him.  
  
Later that night. at a bar.  
  
Low lights and soft conversation provided a favorite after hours hangout for tired workers. Shadowed couches and soft throw blankets provided a comfy haven for the designated drivers while they watched their friends get hideously drunk, which Sano thought he was doing now. Unfortunately Kenshin's actions were in no way reflecting the amount of alcohol he'd just consumed.  
  
When he had asked Sano to drive them to a bar there had been no problems of course. Sano was always up for a drink. When the short man continued to mutter about showers, Sano decided his friend was feeling a bit put off by the peach scented girlie soap he'd been forced to use, but when Sano heard the wistful sigh emerge from his partner's throat, he knew he was getting Kenshin drunk as soon as possible. There was definitely a story about what he missed upstairs. Misao and that other woman had been giggling as they led the finally dry but shell shocked Kenshin down the stairs and passed him off into Sano's hands.  
  
"It's been a long night," Sano murmured to his silent partner. "Do we know who attacked her?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"We'll need to write up a report on the incident. This definitely seems Online related by how Misao was talking. This Kamiya chick seems to be one of the pivots behind the Online world."  
  
"Her name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru. She's the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship, a style that has lasted since the Meiji era."  
  
Sano's eyes widened. "And you've known her how long?"  
  
Kenshin turned to Sano and blinked. "It's on her walls, didn't you see? She graduated in 2031 which means she's probably 21 or 22, a bit younger than me, but legal."  
  
Sano choked back a laugh. Kenshin wasn't one to act drunk, but he sure talked like one.  
  
"She's had two cats and seems to like wearing blues and purples. She was dressed in those colors in most of her pictures. Those colors bring out her eyes. They're so wonderful."  
  
"Yeah? Well, tell me more about her eyes then."  
  
"I can't. I've never actually looked into her eyes." Kenshin sounded surprised. "I'm dreaming about her and I haven't even actually met her. Sano, I held her in the shower while her friends poured blue liquid all over her and she doesn't even know my name!"  
  
"You held her in the shower?"  
  
"That blue stuff washed the pink stuff right off of her."  
  
"Kenshin, was she wearing anything?"  
  
"Maybe some of that would get the stains out my shirt." Kenshin looked up from his drink. "Of course she was wearing something. She was wearing that bathing suit she had on when you saw her."  
  
"You mean that tiny little black thing that showed off her legs? How about the back of it, I didn't know they cut one-piece suits that low. Did you notice the siz." Sano stopped talking as an eerie silence descended.  
  
"Did I notice the size of what," Kenshin bit out."  
  
"Nothing, umm.." Sano sat up a bit straighter as he watched Kenshin's eyes change from a peaceful violet to lavender ice. "The size of her, umm. ears!"  
  
Cold eyes turned thoughtful. "She did have nice ears. Very cute ones. They're pierced, perfect for buying her earrings." Kenshin relaxed and set his empty drink cup on the table. "She looked absolutely perfect, that she did."  
  
Sano sighed and chuckled. "Well, we'll have to make sure you meet up with her again."  
  
"Of course," Kenshin told him humorously. "We have to write up a report about what happened. There will be questions she needs to answer."  
  
"Questions?" Sano raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Of course, we need to know all we can about why she was attacked. She'll also need protection from now on. We have to make sure she doesn't get hurt again." At Sano's nod Kenshin decided they were done for the evening.  
  
"You should drive me home now. I believe I've had enough." He stood up and took a deep breath. "Now I need some sleep."  
  
Sano shook his head and handed the waitress Kenshin's credit card. After leaving her a generous tip and a wink he steered his friend out the door. The drive to Kenshin's apartment was uneventful. Sano decided that Kenshin was either too fixated on this new female or that he'd passed out with his eyes open. After a quick poke he had his tipsy friend moving and into his apartment within minutes.  
  
He pushed Kenshin into the bedroom and yelled at him that he was crashing on the couch and to set the clock. Sano heard what he thought was an affirmative groan and happily tossed cushions and a now familiar blanket around until he was comfortable. His last image was of the low chiming of the kitchen clock announcing one of the wee hours of the morning.  
  
***** The Next Morning *****  
  
Misao was surprising herself by actually using a pencil and paper as she gleefully prepared a get together scheme for her new friends. As her mind wandered over possible reasons to throw Kaoru and Kenshin together she began doodling in the margins of the notebook she'd stolen from Omasu's desk earlier. She looked down and grinned. Two perfect plans that could be easily set in motion, and the first one was ready to be executed.  
  
"Aoshi," she called to her silent shadow. "I'm going out for a bit. Give me a ring if anything comes up." She cheerily waved and bounced out if the basement room. She'd programmed her cellular to buzz whenever Kenshin or Sano had their id run through the front door, which meant they'd overslept since it was already ten in the morning. She grinned as she skipped through the halls. Plan number one was ready to begin as soon as she called Megumi.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: you will not believe the s**t I've gone through to get this chapter out to you. I had it written a week ago.. more than a week.. maybe a week and a half. I had it written and then I need to copy paste it to a different word program so I could upload it, but I didn't save and the computer froze and I searched for hours to no avail.  
  
But KITTYLYNNE saved me. I was so down, but she reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IN ONE SITTING!! * sniff * I love Kittlynne. This is all for you.  
  
Well, I'd like to take a bit to rant about a possibly little known anime that doesn't seem to have gotten the attention that I think it deserves. Everyone needs to go out and rent / watch Tsukikage Ran. It's about a female ronin wandering around. Go find it and check it out! It's good!  
  
Poll Results!! 1.5 grey 3.5 gray weird  
  
JML: Well, Soujiro will probably need a new job after this, huh? Hmm. oh! And genocide says I spell shihandai with an o like I did before.. vesca is confused . Hey! Did I ever thank you for turning me onto Fruits Basket? I read about it in your profile and (at least I'm pretty sure I did) checked it out and fell in love. This was about a year or so ago, well before they even told us Funimation was going to release the dvds. Have you checked out His and Her Circumstances?  
  
C-chan: hope this has enough waff for you, I just couldn't bring myself to have them mett just yet, but more waffa nd more friction coming up next chapter! Hopefully I'll update quickly again, too!  
  
Genocide: read it again, read it again. oh, and JML said I should spell it with an a instead of an o. so who's right?  
  
Cherrymecha: you must watch more Kenshin. go rent it now, or better yet! Support the economy and buy it!  
  
Pet: Never seen HxH, but if you say its like my story then it's something to check out.. will do.  
  
Megami no Ushi: yeah. I have always liked that wavy hair thing going on with anime characters. And you have red hair? Cool, I hope it treats you nicely. I've had some red headed friends who hated their hair. It was all frizzy and curly and annoying.  
  
Saki: here's more.. enjoy!  
  
KittyLynne: I love you.. you are a wonderful wonderful person, so very thoughtful and actually helpful in your reviews! * sniff * it's so beautiful to see such a kind and considerate anime lover out there. Thank you so much. Oh, and the people I was about to chew out at MediCare thank you too, 'cause they didn't get chewed out. stupid idiots. I read your reviews while on hold with them.. it put me into such a good mood.  
  
Well, this is Vesca signing off. next chapter in the works.. Have a fun and safe holiday weekend!  
  
Oh, and one more thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Kenshin, but he ever shows up on Ebay I will most definitely bid. 


	8. Author's notepromise

Alrighty !! An update is I the works. Really. I promise. Lety me get through editing the entire moster and my creative juices will begin flowing, also my muse is moving back into town. She will be most adamant that I work on this story as she is anxiously awaiting it's conclusion. Thankyou  
  
Vesca 


	9. Chapter 07

Click to Enter - Chapter Seven

Kaoru was up with the morning light in an altogether unusual schedule for her. As her eyes opened to register the dim light filtering through filmy curtains, she began wondering if she had remembered to save last night's programming. She pushed herself up and attempted to squeak as the blanket falling away from her bare torso exposed her to a cold draft. Before she could force her stumbling mind to cover back up the door to her bedroom opened and she was faced with a lightening quick attack by an annoyed weasel.

"Kaoru..." Misao whined into the bed sheets. "Megumi won't let me take you anywhere this morning." She looked up and blinked. "Did you go up a bra size?"

Megumi was just in time to watch Misao go tumbling off the bed laughing all the while as Kaoru grandly finished her undefeatable death-by-pillow maneuver. "Well, you seem your normal self." She gingerly sat near Kaoru and studied her tired blue eyes as her friend turned to face her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I ... I can't think."

With a nod of her head, Megumi produced two small pills from a bottle in her pocket. "Take these, they're just Tylenol. We should give you the day to recover. I'd prefer if you'd stay in bed, but after you realize what exactly happened last night I'm sure you'll refuse."

"Yes," Kaoru agreed as her eyes widened and her brain registered. Bright flashes of the attack began running in front of her eyes. She swallowed her pills without water and opened serious eyes to her friends. "There is much to do." All three females in the room sighed in unison.

The hours passed and breakfast was consumed in varying quantities. Several coffeepots were demolished as Kaoru forced her grumbling mind to wake up properly. She hadn't peered into her computer room yet, leaving the traumatic experiences in the back of her head. Instead she had taken Misao's well bragged about route and had Megumi grab her a pen and paper. Her hands flew over the sheet as she set up a list of tasks that needed to be done.

"We can't stay here," she explained to her companions over a fresh croissant that Misao had brought especially for her. Megumi's eyes darted to the hallway opening and she nodded in agreement. "I have a safe house," Kaoru explained. "We'll stay there until this problem is fixed."

"Do we even know what 'this problem' is?" Megumi set down her coffee mug and sighed. "There are still lots of contracts to finish. The business is going to suffer if we're forced to take a vacation for much longer than a week."

Misao offered a safe house she knew of that had a full complement of Online equipment, but Kaoru just shook her head. "No, but thanks. We'll be staying at my little project. It'll be perfectly safe for both Megumi and me. We'll be there tonight if I'm able to get in touch with the right people." Kaoru paused in contemplation then peered at Misao. "I'll need to get Online to find some of my contacts. Will the JNSA be able to provide me with a secure line?"

Misao grinned. "If I have to sneak you in through the laundry chute, I will."

"Megumi, pack us some bags, I'll collect any information I can after backing up the computer room here. There's tons that need to be transferred to our new residence. I should be ready within two hours or so." Kaoru stood up and steeled her spine as she walked into her computer room and began to rummage through the mess that was left.

The trunk of Misao's tiny two-seater was full of as many clothes as Megumi had been able to stuff into bags of all shapes, sizes and ages. "Why didn't you just stuff it all into a trash bag," Misao had asked her early on in the packing stage. The glare she had been given pushed her to right into Kaoru's destroyed computer room where she barely missed tripping over a multitude of scattered electrical boards and wires. Her bright aqua eyes took some time to find Kaoru's legs sticking out of the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Several key components to my network are housed in the ceiling here. I don't plan on leaving them for whoever will come and burn my house down later. Step back." Kaoru slid out of the crawl space and grinned at Misao. "You wanna guess what's in my hand," she gestured with her chin to her arm still hidden above.

"I'm more interested in why you have an Online wire sticking out of your head while you're still up and about." In one blink of Kaoru's eyes Misao was behind her and clucking softly. "This is very dangerous, don't you know. Are you really Online right now and still awake in norm time?"

Kaoru shrugged began pulling a long strand of wire down from the ceiling. "I've only recently been able to do it really. It feels... really odd."

"So, what's in your hand?"

"You're not going to pester me with a waterfall of questions about my Online status?" With a smile and a quick tug, coils of sparkling wiring began dropping from the hole in the ceiling. "Happy, happy networking cables."

"That's it?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe some dead bugs, but probably not."

"And here I thought you were going to show me something spectacular and rare. Aoshi has tons of that stuff. I'll let you go through it when we get to the office."

With a leveled gaze Kaoru glared at the smug looking girl. "I helped him buy most of that stuff, you know."

Misao shrugged once more and poked at an open packing box. "You're filling this one with disks? Aren't these old tech?"

"Just finish filling it, Misao," was the only reply.

After several hours of packing and eating and chatting and cleaning, the girls found themselves with a dilemma. Misao's two-seater was nicely full of clothes and necessaries, but it only had one extra seat. After much head shaking and a quick paper, rock, scissors tournament it was decided that Kaoru would drive her own car if she was able to successfully follow Misao. They would worry about sneaking the two of them and their stuff once they were there. Misao kept trying to Kaoru to take her up on a breakfast idea, but the definite no that kept falling finally shut her up. Without further ado they were on their way.

"Identification?" Misao sighed as she pulled out her badge and showed the living security guard, computerized models were so much easier to use, but also easier to break into. "The woman beside me is a witness that we're setting up a safe house for. She'll need a visitor's badge. The car behind me is another witness. Please pass one along to her also."

"Names?"

"That's not a requirement and you know it. I'm not about to break their cover to you, a glorified crossing guard. Now, pay attention to the class on that badge you're sweating all over and do as I say!" Misao tore both the pass and her badge out of the man's hand and gritted her teeth while being forced to slowly accelerate as Kaoru picked up her pass from the guard. "I hate little men," she grumbled while pulling into her reserved space on the third floor. She rolled down the window and waved Kaoru into an open space across from it.

"They won't tow all the way up here," Misao explained as they walked into the building. The supervisors know we computer geeks are always inviting weird people up. As long as that pass is in your window you're fine. Stick the other part on your shirt and we'll be fine."

Megumi hung back and whispered to Kaoru as Misao navigated them through the two more checkpoints and a variety of dull looking hallways. "You should have heard her dealing with that security guard; I'd almost think she was an adult." Kaoru chuckled and nodded. "She does manage to surprise me sometimes."

"Finally! They showed up, Sano and Kenshin are here. They still hadn't shown up when I left earlier." Misao grabbed wrists and pulled her friends down another hallway lined with doors. "Saito's office is at the end of the hall here, you can see his door is just slightly open which is why I'm whispering. Most of these offices are empty, not many people work in this area."

"These men are the ones who helped us last night?" Kaoru began to feel nervous as Misao stopped at a closed door with two names listed on it. She knew they'd seen her in a less than covered state and covered with goo. Not to mention that she hadn't yet had a chance to ask Megumi about a disturbing memory of strong, masculine hands running over her while in the shower.

"Shhh..." Misao carefully opened the door and poked her head in. After noticing that their friend wasn't moving, Kaoru and Megumi followed suit.

"He's adorable when he drools, isn't he," Megumi whispered as she pointed to the brunette Kaoru hadn't even glanced at. Her gaze was fastened on the messily tied back red hair scattered over a neatly arranged desk.

"He has red hair," Kaoru whispered. "I want to see his face."

Misao giggled under her breath and took a step forward. "How do we want to wake them? Noise, water, kisses?"

"Kisses?" Kaoru jumped back.

"Kisses it is then." Misao shooed them out of the office and silently closed the door behind her. "We need to take a quick trip and pick up one of the dogs from downstairs."

"Dogs?"

"Why Kaoru, you didn't want to kiss them yourself, did you?" Misao grinned evilly and opened the door again. "Joking, of course. Come now; let's see how long it takes for them to wake up if we just stare at them."

"Itachi-Musume, if you think I'm going to stand here and watch these men sleep you are very wrong." Megumi drew herself up to full height and looked up and down the hall. "I vote for water."

"I vote for me waking them up," a gravelly voice came from behind the three females. Kaoru's nose twitched at the scent of cigarette smoke as she turned to see an honestly scary man standing in the hallway. She smartly moved out the way and dragged Megumi with her. Misao was left with only a sheepish smile as her defense.

"Please don't hurt them; they were up late helping me."

Saito glanced at the little girl in front of him. "I read their report; I expect a better one from you."

She nodded and sidled off to the side but stayed where she could watch the goings on. Kaoru and Megumi joined her as the smoking man stepped into the office and stood there, waiting.

Kenshin's eyes opened slowly at the scent in the air, a familiar one he often associated with overwhelming feelings of annoyance and anger. A scent he only ever smelled outside his home and why was his bed so hard? Abrupt awakening had him jumping onto his chair and reaching for his sword just before the spindly legs were kicked out from under him. His resulting yelp woke Sano who immediately stood and banged his shin on a desk corner. Saitou waited for the cursing and yelping to stop before he pronounced punishment.

"There will be a mandatory meeting at 1:00 pm. This is regarding the budget. You two will be my representatives." With that said he turned on a heel and nodded in Kaoru's direction. "Kamiya."

She nodded in return and almost smiled. Misao's eyes were wide. "You know Saitou?"

"Uh, Misao... Aoshi?" Kaoru beaned her friend on the head with a fist and turned towards the interior of the silent office. "So, you're awake." She attempted to say more but blue met violet and the world began spinning in the opposite direction.

He was wearing modern clothes, a white shirt and grey pants, but his hair, his eyes, his features. She blinked in disbelief. Was it really this easy? She hadn't even had a chance to start up a good and sleep stealing obsession and yet here he was. "You held me in the bath last night, didn't you?"

Kenshin nodded, amazed at the woman before him. She was awake, dry, fully clothed and gorgeous. Her glossy black hair had been pulled up in a tail and tied with a ribbon that brushed the shoulders of a faded purple polo shirt. Her jeans fit to perfection and the sandals on her adorable feet showed just the tips of her painted toes. And her eyes...

Her eyes were running over his face, his eyes, his hair, committing everything to memory. Wide and deep blue, they locked onto his with an almost audible click. Kenshin took a step forward. "I'm glad to see you feeling better. You were rather quiet the last time we met. I hope it wasn't my conversation."

She blinked, processed his words versus her memories, thought about taking more Tylenol then began laughing as his teasing sank in. "Were you talking?"

"More like taking orders, Miss Megumi and Misao were very direct about what was to be done. They were worried you would slip and hurt yourself if they tried to wake you to stand in the shower last night."

"So it wasn't a dream," Kaoru mused to herself as her eyes finally left his and traveled to his companion. "You, I don't know."

"Sanosuke Sagara, at your service. I was running the officer gambit while you were refreshing yourself with." Sano thought a second and sniffed in Kenshin's direction. "Peach soap, as I recall." Misao laughed out loud as both Kenshin and Kaoru began to turn proper shades of red.

"Well, introductions are over, you two have a meeting, and Kaoru must be bundled off to her safe house. What's first on the list?"

"My safe house won't be available until this evening around eight or so, hopefully. I'm on your mercy until then, Misao." Kaoru began to seriously wonder whether or not Megumi had brought extra medicine.

"I have a report to write up, so I'm dumping you on Kenshin. He'll take you downstairs and you two can get to know each other properly. He needs more Online hours, do you want to take him around?"

Kaoru was shaking her head and missed the wink between Misao and Megumi, Sano caught it and grinned. "We should have Aoshi take him if he's available. There are still things to be set up, but an Online meeting would be perfect, should we schedule it for after the budget meeting?" She looked inquiringly at Kenshin who had successfully kept a pitiful look from emerging as she said no to showing him around. "Would two-thirty be good?"

He nodded. "We should be able to sneak out before that."

She smiled brightly at him and turned to Misao. "I need access soon. There're tons of things for me to do on startup, and I should refresh my security programs. I've even got a great idea for a new one based on this attack. I've also never fully used the entire safe house program all at once so some test runs will be required before I can successfully move in. Do you mind my borrowing you and your ninja skills for a bit later this evening?" She took several breaths then groaned. "Does anyone have some Tylenol?"

Kenshin glanced at Sanosuke who was already digging into his desk drawers. Out popped a small bottle and several pills. "Better than anything over the counter, the doctors gave me this the last time they thought I might have gotten a concussion. Lots of brain deadening power in there."

"I'm going to need my brain for the next hours, anything lighter?"

Kenshin held out his own small bottle. "Tylenol."

"Oooh… I love you." Kaoru took the bottle and sighed in pleasure at the sound of pills inside. Her eyes widened then as her words registered. She chuckled oddly then pivoted back into the hallway in search of the water cooler she'd seen earlier. "Misao," she called out behind her, "let's get going!"

After a hurried wave and a quick wink to Kenshin, the petite woman began dragging her friends down to her lair. "You're gonna love it here, Kaoru," she gushed on the elevator. "Maybe Aoshi will let you touch his precious things."

"His precious things," Megumi questioned.

"Yeah, he's been working on these things and he won't let me touch them."

"Aoshi won't let you touch his things?"

"Yeah, and they're real neat looking, all shiny and metallic."

Megumi couldn't resist and made sure Kaoru was between her and the Weasel girl before she made her final remark. "I always thought Aoshi's things would be rather soft and round, maybe with some hair unless he shaves." She looked at Kaoru who was doing her best not to laugh as Misao looked at Megumi in horror. "He really doesn't strike me as the type to shave, though."

"Well," Kaoru mused in a low voice as she joined in on the teasing. "They could be blue also, what with the lack of use, or would that just make them dusty. Maybe you should do some cleaning, Itachi-Musume."

"I can't believe you just told me that, seriously. The two of you just said…" Misao was silent as she attempted to compose a suitable comeback. After a minute of glaring she finally gave up and tossed her nose into the air as high as she could.

"Hmmph, perverts."

To Be Continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, but if he shows up on Ebay I will most definitely be outbidded, I'm sure.

Author's Note: Hah! Tricked all of you! You thought I was gone and dead and never to be seen again, didn't you! Well, Hah! And Hah again… and I'm sorry and forgive me, I really don't deserve anything, but I have a kinda explanation/excuse that I took a really long time coming up with! And I'm sure you all want to hear it because now I have you all curious, right?

Well, as you'll no longer be able to know, my last update was 8-20-03 right around the time when my almost five year relationship started going kaputs. Then in Jan 04 it really did go kaputs and I was a torn mess of something that really should have been tossed out with the garbage and then my lined up next sweetie to be and me finally hit it off properly around Aug 04 and so I was happy and finding my niche again and then in Oct 04 I found out I was pregnant and then I got married in Feb. 05 and now I'm happily married, seven months pregnant with an adorable boy due June 29th and finally able to write again. So there.. proper excuse and all.

Wanna know something funny? The baby's name will be Kenneth Robert, but me being the Kenshin fan that I am knew it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Kenshin and Kenneth were so close together. Strangely enough it was my HUSBAND who accidentally called him Kenshin for the first time. I will claim the second one, but only the first syllable got out of my mouth. So there. 


	10. Chapter 08

Click to Enter: Chapter Eight

Her hair was tightly braided to avoid tangling with golden wires, her suit skimpy to allow her skin it's maximum oxygen dosage. Kaoru squeezed her lids shut as she felt the new Plugin connect with her mind. A moment of queasiness quickly passed as she saw only static snow in front of her eyes. Within seconds a pixelated picture of crystalline flowers and empty skies emerged from behind her corneas. Shihandai was once again Online.

Her long legs extended below her as her weight pulled her to the bottom of the tank, only the pump kept her from hitting bottom as it pushed freshly oxygenated LCL from below. Her physical fingers twitched reflexively as she ran her mental fingers over hundreds of keyboards at once. Programs were made, friends were contacted, firewalls and virus detectors put into their proper place. Shinhandai spent the first of many Online hours making sure she would be safe as she swam through her own personal playground.

"It looks like that new Plugin works wonders." Itachi-Musume's voice filtered tinily from above. A few nonexistent button presses later and her petite form began appearing within Shihandai's domain. "Ah, it feels good to be here again."

"All protections are in their final phases of install. I've added a few new lions and a particularly nasty dragon for defense. It would take more than what's currently available, legal or not, to break into my domain." Shihandai turned glowing blue eyes toward her friend. "Where are Rurouni and Zanza?"

Itachi shrugged. "Icey is showing them around some basic level games. ToM is turning out to be a bit too detailed for them to start out with."

"Well, it is my best work to date, my crown jewel unworthy of any menial crown, my.."

"Can it. What's the plan?"

"I've spoken to the uppers at JPE. I've been given leave to play with some of the characters as I long as I don't interrupt gameplay. They don't seem to realize that their game is being used as a meeting place for some high-tech yakuza. I'm going to hack their character database without them knowing and find Smiley-Boy. Once I find him and can locate the characters he's been regularly interacting with I'll be able to not only block their IPs, but make sure their physical's are taken, too."

"You're going to hack their IPs?" Itachi began playing with the flowers all around her. "That'll be highly illegal, you know? As an agent I'm not sure If I can allow such a piracy of personal information to go on," Shihandai turned blazing eyes towards her again. "Without a proper federal warrant." Itachi picked a now midnight blue bloom and stuck it behind her ear. "Now, how to get you added as a player in our little Online game."

The screens and keyboards circling Shihandai went dark as she dropped into a freshly programmed hammock. "Well, think about it. You're researching Online deaths, I'm researching Online crime. Same hat, two colors. Who's to say we're not actually trailing after the same guys."

"Point. Of course, Rurouni has only today requested the particulars of the deaths giving us time to pull you in as a contracted specialist. I think I can get it pushed through in a day or so, then hacking their IPs won't even be needed. We at the JNSA have an automatic pass into any Online IPs registered through the blue brains." Itachi threw herself into an identical hammock and began wildly swinging as she promptly fell out the other side. "Dammit! This is only supposed to happen with real ones!"

"So, how real do you believe the Online to be," Shihandai asked, her voice dark with concealed laughter and mystery.

"Too real if I keep falling out of hammocks." They laughed and began throwing hair color programs at each other while waiting.

The newbies calmly walked into her world as if walking over a tea house threshold; with polite peeks and faltering steps once they realized that something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the fact that Shihandai had chosen to greet them in a classically intimidating way. Her lengthened hair carpeted several stairs composed of glittering mosaic tiles continuously running lines and lines of programming while lithe legs and torso were carelessly draped across a throne made of glimmering crystal. Picture windows begged her attention as they popped in and out of sight with alarming quickness. The two men could hardly believe she was actually paying attention to their contents at the rate they disappeared from her view.

"What, what is all this," Zanza managed to say.

"Just checking my email." Shihandai smiled at them and tossed her feet into a much more proper position, crossed in front on the huge throne. "I like to do it in style." She banished the latest bunch of IMs with a BRB and focused her attention on the two figures in front of her. Misao had warned her that there hadn't been much time for them to become comfortable in their Online modes so she was able to analyze their original startup images with a clear eye into their personality depths.

"You," she motioned to Zanza, "are exactly as you seem at first. A good-hearted fellow with a liking for a bit of violence, yes? A strong sense of honor, but I see a finely treaded line. Yes, you'll do well with the Online. But you..."

Rurouni couldn't remember feeling so exposed as he did at that moment when her gorgeous blue eyes diminished into snowy white screens. The piercing black and white dots slowly darkened into what looked like a picture screen running the same code that now ran throughout the steps.

Shihandai stood and took three steps, her eyes still trained on Rurouni's features, his dark clothes and the perfectly imaged sword held at his waist. "You... might become a problem." She blinked and seriously set blue eyes opened. "I'm not interested in your past, but you have secrets you've not come to terms with just yet. This darkness can and will overtake you within the Online if you are not careful. Fragile minds are a weakness in this world you wish to tread."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion just as she turned and waved her hand in dismissal. "Enough with the oracle stuff, time to get to work." The throne and dais behind her dropped into the nothingness of a puddle of water out of which emerged five comfy looking chairs complete with ottomans. "Sit, sit. We have a lot to go over. Rurouni, do you know how the files are named for your cases? We should be able to access them here for viewing. There are a couple of blank spaces for me to fill in."

Ice-Eyes, who had entered the domain immediately after Rurouni and Zanza, took a tired looking brown leather chair and immediately pulled up three files and a blank one ready for notes. He nodded to Itachi-Musume as she pounced from the ceiling into the chair next to him. She grinned and waved at the newbies. "Did Icey show you how to recall files? It's really simple, we're actually connected to the entire JNSA network right now. Just bring up an image of the directory in your mind and follow the file path. It will still ask for your password, of course. Just remember that it's all mental."

Rurouni nodded and remained standing while following her directions. Zanza grabbed a chair and propped his long legs on a green plaid ottoman. "This is so different from anything I've ever seen. It's like I'm in a special effects movie. Where did that throne thing go to and what's up with your eyes, Kaoru?"

"Shihandai, please. In the Online we are not who we are while in the real world. You'll get used to it as you travel within the circles. Rurouni, sit." A graceful flick and several screens popped into being to her left. "Now, you are in fact researching the Online due to several mysterious deaths of VIPs while Online, believed to be related due to the modus operandi. They all died while playing the game I created. I am looking into the possibility of a type of Online crime syndicate using my father's invention and my game to their own evil advantage, illegally I might add. Therefore we are favorably connected and seem to be walking the same file paths."

"Do you always talk so weird," Zanza asked making Itachi giggle.

"Only when she's being serious," the laughing girl explained. "Right now she's too busy recalling information and sifting through files in the back of her mind to speak in anything other than proper and outdated language. You can tell by her eyes, see how they're still kinda fuzzy? Well, they were before she started glaring at us." Itachi moved her face closer to Zanza's "See, I can do it too." As said, her aquamarine eyes began to disappear behind glowing green lines of code that began running over her corneas.

Rurouni, having finally settled himself, sent a screen towards Shihandai with a push of a finger. "Is that how you send them?" She crooked a finger at the slowly traveling screen and nodded.

"You'll get better. What is this?"

"It's the main statement of our mission, I've been able to pull up four of the attachments I was sent along with the statement, but there's a fifth I'm having trouble with. One of our other agents also sent us a paper file of images and his own page of notes on possible conspiracies and theories."

"Katsu," Zanza filled in. "He's one of our brains. Always coming up with new angles and possible connections most of us wouldn't have seen."

"Penlow," Itachi supplied to Shihandai's sideways stare. "You met him several months ago, the weirdo brain with a thing for old shunga."

"I'd like to go through that file as soon as possible. He might be an odd egg, but Penlow is one of the best info-jockeys I've met. Though I've thankfully not been forced to deal with him on a regular basis. See to the scanning of those images and please interpret any handwriting into typed format. I'm not good at reading handwriting."

Shihandai was quiet as she read the statement Rurouni had given her and nodded as she sent it back to him. "Yes, we will be very helpful to each other, but first you two must become more comfortable. I can provide you with a high level game characters to assist us while within that area, but some of your doings will be within reality, I'll not be able to help you in that. Please take no offense if I make the rules while here in the Online." Her eyes were focused on Rurouni who she could tell was the leader of the two.

He nodded with understanding. "It will be something to get used to."

"What's an info-jockey," Zanza asked. "And Katsu never told me he plays Online, though he did show me some of that old art stuff once. Weird stuff." Shihandai nodded to Itachi to provide the explanation while she stole the four screens still floating beside Rurouni that she hadn't seen yet and perused them in silence.

"An info-jockey is a unique person within the Online, not everyone can be one. It's someone who has oddly arranged mental pathways allowing them to remember everything and access this information with just a thought. We can't do it unless we're Online though. Somehow the computer connection allows us to have better memories. So, Shihandai, who can't always remember where she left her shoes, can remember specific conversational phrases from years ago while Online. Everyone has a touch of it, being Online just makes it easier for your brain to function, opens the pathways and such. Some people are just better at it than others, others are much much better."

"So, Shihandai and Penlow are both info-jockeys? Who's better?"

"I am, of course," Itachi bragged to Zanza causing a glimmer of a smile to emerge on Icey's face.

"Itachi is certainly one of the best human data banks," he clarified. "Shihandai is best at the practical uses of the information while Penlow is able to connect the information in an almost inhuman way."

"And what is it that you are best at," Rurouni asked politely

"I, myself like to think that I excel in hardware."

"He does, he does!" Itachi seemed to glow as she heaped praise on her co-worker. "Kaoru and I came up with this neat thing for a little robot helper and he gave us each one as a Christmas present last year. He also makes all of our hardware at the office. All the chairs and connectors you're using were designed by Icey."

"All three of these deaths were definitely in ToM," Shihandai interrupted the explanation. "I'll have to pull their character records. Rurouni, I'll have some time specific information for you tomorrow regarding their characters exact actions at the time of their death. I'll hack the system and maybe even get some in-game vids if able. We should meet some time after two in the afternoon. Itachi, see to the answering of Zanza's questions while taking him around ToM at the lower levels. Icey, you do the same for Rurouni. I'll have their characters updated this evening. Also, please have that paper file scanned before we meet tomorrow." Shihandai threw three screens at Rurouni. "This is some info on what I've been doing, a timeline if you like. This way we'll be familiar with each other's projects and designs."

"So, no going out and beating on a couple thugs this time around, Ken.. I mean Rurouni." Zanza rubbed his knuckles and frowned.

"Don't worry," Itachi comforted him. "I'll take you into ToM tomorrow morning and we'll let you beat up on some thugs there, or maybe we'll find a youkai game somewhere in the network. It'll be fun."

Rurouni's eyes were still watching Shihandai as she tucked her legs under her and delicately placed her palms on the arms of her chair. He saw her face blank of all emotion and her eyes widen as information began running down in long lists. Sitting so near her and yet feeling like she was worlds away wasn't making him very comfortable. He wanted to sit and talk with her again like they had at her dojo, make sure she was feeling alright after her attack, that she was safe. He felt someone staring and turned to see that Ice-Eyes had been watching him stare. "She's very different from when I first met her."

Ice-Eyes nodded. "Shihandai is a rule unto herself here in the Online. Extremely smart and talented, but she has her weaknesses. Our abilities while Offline will assist in keeping her safe. She is in danger unlike what she's known before. I believe she doesn't realize exactly how much. Online meetings will be much safer, but she requires a physical guard, too."

"We could send some agents over," Kenshin offered. "Maybe a twenty-four hour watch."

"She won't accept."

"Then we will have to figure something out, that we will." Rurouni grinned at Ice-Eyes slight nod. "It seems we are both attracted to very stubborn women."

To Be Continued...

I'm baaack... not too long was that, now? But wow.. teh changes that have occured. If you read my last author's notes you were made aware of certain bodily changes. Well.. Now you can be aware that I once more have a waistline and an adorable 3 week old little boy. He was delivered on June 23rd with great fanfare and hullabaloo, but I do have a request of all my readers.

Please pray for my little boy, send up a goodwish even if you're not a believer. he's adorable, there's no quetsion about it, but due to complications of delivery teh bloodflow to his brain was lessened causing possibly permanent and irrepairable damage. Please pray for my baby as I know every little bit helps. We meet with teh doctors tommorrow to discuss a best/worst case scenarios.

My family has seen miracles before, on both sides, both my husbands waking up from a brain dead coma and my youngest neice's three heart surgeries within a week of her birth. It's so easy to lose hope since I already know this will be a wait and watch throughout hsi life situation. But please pray that everythign turns out OK.

Thankyou so much and know that I'm workign on teh next chapter, but as I'm sure you can see, my mind is a bit preoccupied. My fingers are flying over dirty diapers and doctors reports instead of teh keyboard as is proper.


	11. Chapter 09

Click To Enter

a pause, a breath, random smiles

Shihandai> So, where's the info I asked for?  
foryoureyesonly> Floating around the edge of my hard disc  
foryoureyesonly> better come get it quick, maybe it'll fall off  
Shihandai> Yeah? Maybe it should fall my way? Maybe it should fall sometime before tomorrow noon  
foryoureyesonly> whazzup with noon  
foryoureyesonly> I gotta sleep sometime… noon is no good  
Shihandai> BRB  
foryoureyesonly> hanging on here  
foryoureyesonly> loolooloo  
foryoureyesonly> yeah, that was just too long  
foryoureyesonly> gotta take a piss… BRB  
foryoureyesonly> am back  
foryoureyesonly> feeling much more comfortable  
foryoureyesonly> FINE! I Give Up! Tommorrow noon  
foryoureyesonly> Bitch

* * *

To: Resorbman666 majia·net·uk  
From: Shihandai Kendoweb·com·sec  
Subject: Search for me, pretty please : ) 

Long time, no type, my fellow junkie. I shall dispense with the personal updates until a later, more convenient date. I am in dire need of your most professional and discreet assistance. Could you take a look at your area file dumps for entries for the dates listed below. Send me a copy of any and all. I'm trying to trace some specific Online movement, but I'm starting with a generalized search. And yes, I know.. I did a trace through their personal records and found a mysterious lack of info for the requested dates.

Get back to me, ASAP will you, please.

Oh, this job, sufficiently finished, will conclude your 'I owe you one' from last years power grid debacle. ; )

Send all info back to my secure addie, which I'm sending you from.

Dates (encrypted code 1784TTy67)

&$#( &(&&

(&$()$ )&(&))()&)

($&(( )!(&)&

Thanks

Shihandai

* * *

Login: Shi5634!  
PW+  
Login Accepted, Welcome Shihandai-OP  
Input: chrdtbsrc: rurouni  
Character: Rurouni found  
Input: gdmd0010  
Character: Rurouni open for maintenance  
Input: allstats+20  
Character: Rurouni AllStats+20 accepted AllStats25  
Input: pw+20  
Character: Rurouni PW+20 accepted PW45  
Input: WP+30  
Character: Rurouni WP+30 accpeted WP55  
Input: pw+20  
Character: Rurouni PW+20 accepted PW65  
Input: Add CSTWP#15236sakb  
Character: Rurouni CSTWP#15236sakb in inventory  
Input: gdmd0023  
Input: alrlm  
Character: Rurouni alrlm accepted All Realms Activated for Character  
Input: save  
Character: Rurouni All Changes Saved  
Input: chrdtbsrc: Zanza  
Character: Zanza found  
Input: gdmd0010  
Character: Zanza open for maintenance  
Input: allstats+20  
Character: Zanza AllStats+20 accepted AllStats25  
Input: pw+40  
Character: Zanza PW+40 accepted PW65  
Input: WP+30  
Character: Zanza WP+30 accpeted WP55  
Input: hth+20  
Character: Zanza HTH+20 accepted HTH45  
Input: Add CSTWP#15237zanb  
Character: Zanza CSTWP#15237zanb in inventory  
Input: gdmd0023  
Input: alrlm  
Character: Zanza alrlm accepted All Realms Activated for Character  
Input: save  
Character: Zanza All Changes Saved

* * *

Query: Allsyschk005  
Running Allsyschk Diagnostic  
Listing Results  
Allsys: GREEN  
Outer Grounds: GREEN  
Outer Cameras: GREEN  
North01: GREEN  
North02: GREEN  
South01: GREEN  
South02: GREEN  
East01: GREEN  
East02: GREEN  
West01: GREEN  
West02: GREEN  
Perimeter: GREEN  
Inner Grounds: GREEN  
Inner Cameras: GREEN  
Cty01:GREEN  
Cty02:GREEN  
Cty03: GREEN  
Cty04:GREEN  
DOJO:GREEN  
MAIN HOUSE:green  
KITCHEN:GREEN  
STORAGE:GREEN  
GARDENS:GREEN  
Gd01:GREEN  
Gd02:GREEN  
Gd03:GREEN  
WELL:GREEN  
BATH:GREEN  
Under:GREEN  
Over:GREEN  
North:GREEN  
South:GREEN  
East:GREEN  
West:GREEN 

Query: Allsysutilchk005  
Running Allsysutil Diagnostic  
Allsysutil:green  
Electric01:green  
Electric02:green  
Electric03:green  
Water:green  
Gas:green  
Phone01: green  
Phone02:green  
Phone03:green  
T1:green  
Online:green

Query:Allsyssecchk005  
Running Allsyssecchk Diagnostic  
Allsyssec:green  
Infared:green  
Gas:green  
Shock:green  
Alarm01:green  
Alarm02:green  
Alarm03:green  
Emerpho01:green  
Emerpho02:green  
Emerpho03:green

Query:groclistchk005  
No such command found: Groclistchk005  
No such command found: fridgechk005  
This system does not interfere with your refrigerator, Shihandai.  
Query: don't get smart with me!  
This system is incapable of 'getting smart' with it's 'MISTRESS WHO CONTOLS ALL'.  
Query: search Search: restuarant mailing code #56023tk  
Refine Search: Delivery available  
Search Refined: 78 listings  
List By Hours Open + -  
Listed by Hours Open + -  
Save list E: Food/Delivery  
List Saved to E: Food/Delivery

Author's note: just a quick thingie that's been sitting around. the next chapter is 3/4 done and I'm in a typing mood, so let's all have fun!


End file.
